


When Trust is Everything (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Precious Trust verse (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rewrite, Season/Series 01, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Para que un secreto siga siéndolo, solo una persona puede saberlo; si no, entonces saldrá a la luz.Beacon Hills es el punto convergente de varios secretos envueltos en lo sobrenatural. Para Stiles, el descubrimiento de varios le permitirá encontrar paz, amor y seguridad en los brazos de su verdadera pareja. La única pregunta es, si puede confiar en un Sourwolf y su manada lo suficiente como para mostrar su verdadero yo.¡Podría ser lo único entre Beacon Hills y la seguridad! (O observe el cortejo realmente desconfiado entre un Sourwolf y un Mago Fae oculto)





	1. Prologue: A warning is given

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Trust is Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217722) by [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells). 



> esta historia, incluyendo todas sus partes me encantan creo ke me lo lei unas 5 veces, y por fin decidi a pedir permiso a hellbells, kien muy amablemente me dijo ke sería increible

Stiles tenía dieciséis años y la vida era dura. Esto no era parte de la angustia adolescente; fue difícil para él. Después de todo, él era solo medio humano. Tuvo que pelear en la escuela secundaria mientras lidiaba con la pubertad humana y Fae, y todo mientras ocultaba todo sobre sí mismo. Era suficiente para volver loco a alguien.

Entonces su madre había muerto cuando él tenía doce años. No por Cáncer como todos pensaban. Su madre no pudo quedarse en este reino por más tiempo. Al padre de Claudia no le había gustado la idea de que su pequeña princesa muriera y de ser el Rey había dispuesto que ella regresara a su reino. Claudia había esperado que su amor por el entonces joven Agente, y más tarde Sheriff fuera suficiente para sostenerla. La triste realidad era que, como Fae, necesitaba la magia de su reino para reponer su núcleo natural o se consumiría. Estaba consumiéndose, y los humanos lo confundieron con el cáncer, pero no se iría hasta que su hijo estuviera a salvo. Necesitaba que le dijeran sus dones y que los entrenara, y ella hizo lo único responsable: llamó a su padre.

Stiles conoció a su abuelo, Edward, que era un Fae majestuoso, que había prometido visitarlo a menudo. Su abuelo le había dicho que tenía suerte, ya que tal vez tenía uno de los regalos más raros. Stiles tenía la capacidad de acceder a su chispa natural sin tener que cruzar al reino de Fae, siempre y cuando no agotara su chispa. Eso no quería decir que nunca hiciera viajes súper rápidos al Reino de las Hadas, pero ahora estaba viviendo una vida humana, y no le haría eso a su padre. En verdad, Stiles estaba aterrorizado de cruzar y tener un impacto en el tiempo para alejarlo de su padre.

A Stiles no le importaba, ya que estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes. Era molesto que la gente supusiera que había algo mal con él, o que tenía TDAH. Le molestaba tomar las pastillas porque su hiperactividad era solo su magia buscando una salida y eso era todo. Lo triste era que el Adderall le hacía oler raro, realmente no lo ayudaba, simplemente simulaba que sí.

En este momento, estaba caminando por el bosque para aclarar su mente. Había dejado a Scott en la puerta de la escuela y se había ido. Scott era como su hermano, pero a veces necesitaba estar solo. Amaba el bosque, lo llamaba. No era como si hubiera ningún Ents allí: solo la magia de la Tierra y esa magia lo llamaba.

—Hola pequeño.

Stiles giró en redondo, —Hola abuelo.

El ser real estaba entretenido, amaba a su nieto. No, en verdad, era un soplo de aire fresco, pero esta cantidad de respeto solía ser porque Stiles estaba a punto de no ser bueno. —¿No estás bien?

Stiles sonrió porque era uno de los pocos que sabía que el Rey Edward había visto la televisión humana, y aún más impresionante: Firefly. —Bueno, sabes que intento portarme mal.

Su abuelo se rió, —Sí, puedo imaginar... una preocupación desafortunada teniendo en cuenta la profesión de su padre.

Stiles sonrió porque amaba a su papá y respetaba su trabajo. Era uno de los mejores Sheriff que esta ciudad había visto alguna vez. Aún así, puso un freno a algunos de sus planes, —¿No lo sé? ¿Olvidé una lección?

Stiles fruncía el ceño mientras trataba de recordar. A veces estaba un poco desorganizado pero adoraba aprender sobre sus poderes por lo que nunca olvidó una lección. Además, cada vez que tenía una lección tenía que ser astuto y asegurarse de que estaba solo en este bosque.

Su abuelo negó con la cabeza, —No pequeño. Vine con una advertencia.

El corazón de Stiles se hundió. Su abuelo solo lo había advertido cuando las cosas eran terribles. Significaba que las cosas en Beacon Hills estaban a punto de ponerse difíciles, —¿Qué es eso? ¿Y puedo hacer algo?

Edward estaba dividido entre dos opciones. Los Destinos le habían dicho lo que le esperaba a su Nieto. Podía advertir a Stiles y asegurarse de que su amigo nunca fuera mordido. Aún así, ese fue un esfuerzo arriesgado ya que McCall era un Alfa Verdadero destinado a que sucediera de una manera u otra. Además, si se le niega el mordisco a McCall ahora, entonces Stiles perderá la oportunidad de conocer a su verdadera compañero.

—Lo Sobrenatural está a punto de descender en tu pequeño pueblo pintoresco. Debes tener cuidado sobre quién conoce tu secreto.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza ya que no era ingenuo, había una razón por la que guardaba celosamente su nombre. —Papá tiene un nuevo caso. Él está promulgando un toque de queda, creo.

Edward pensó que era el mejor plan disponible para un Sheriff humano. —Ten cuidado, pequeño.

—No hago promesas—, gruñó Stiles molesto. Fue una de las desventajas de su herencia. Los Fae eran bromistas naturales, pero como resultado, la naturaleza equilibró eso al permitirles decir la verdad. Simplemente significaba que aprendieras a buscar evasivas y ofuscar la verdad tanto como fuera posible.

**_Tendría cuidado, que era una promesa que mantuvo hasta que su papá fue a buscar un cuerpo._ **

Scott observó a su amigo caminar: estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Stiles estaba tan seguro de que tendría cuidado. Él se quedaría aquí con Scott. Ese era el plan. Fue un buen plan. Él estaría a salvo y también Scott, y eso es lo que su padre quería. Se las arregló para mantenerlo hasta que escuchó el aullido del lobo no nativo. Este era su padre y él estaba allí con hombres lobo. Su padre era la única familia que le quedaba en este reino. Las promesas estaban condenadas, él saldría por ahí.

—Tengo que ir por ahí.

Scott estaba confundido, —¡Qué! No Hay un animal peligroso por ahí.

Stiles se pasó el pelo por su pelo rapado, —Lo sé, pero papá no tiene todos los datos.

—¿Y tú lo haces?

Stiles estaba impresionado; ni siquiera sabía que Scotty tenía ese tono en él. —Scott, quiero que te quedes aquí. No, necesitas quedarte aquí. Solo necesito explorar dónde está mi papá y volveré. Si él llama solo... inventate algo.

Si solo Scott hubiera seguido el consejo de Stiles. Stiles era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, incluso si nadie lo sabía. Scott no podía, y como resultado, su vida, y la mayoría de las vidas de Beacon Hills cambiaron, ¿para mejor?

Bueno, eso estaba por verse.


	2. Moon's Fool

 

Stiles había logrado encontrar a su papá, y porque tenía el peor tipo de suerte: el cuerpo también. No estaba muy seguro de cómo le iba a destrozar eso a su papá. No sabía que el cuerpo desaparecido era un hombre lobo, y estaba bastante seguro de que era Laura Hale. Acababa de llamar a su padre cuando Scott se encontró con ellos. En este punto, todavía no había nada que no fuera reparable, hasta que escuchó el gruñido de un lobo Alfa. Su suerte fue la peor.

Pensando rápido, el lobo se les acercaría. Él estaba adivinando que este Alfa era responsable del cuerpo. Podía pelear y ganaría o su abuelo le patearía el culo. Aún así, el problema era Scotty y la magia era como Fight Club (El club de la lucha). La primera regla era 'No mostrar o hablar de magia'.

No tenía más opción que correr y esperar que el lobo lo siguiera y no a su mejor amigo. Él no podría usar sus poderes aquí. —Corre Scotty.

Corrieron y fueron rápidos, pero el corazón de Stiles se desplomó cuando se dio cuenta de que el Alfa no lo estaba persiguiendo. Maldición. Se suponía que debía ser la chispa brillante que era demasiado sabrosa, así que todos los Supernatural querían un mordisquito. Maldijo porque se había tomado en serio la advertencia de su abuelo y estaba usando su runa para ocultar su chispa.

Él redujo la velocidad y esperaba encontrar a Scott antes que nadie. Era una lástima que tanto el lobo Alfa como su papá atraparan a Scott antes que él.

Vio como su papá arrastraba a Scott de vuelta a su madre en un coche patrulla. Bendiga a las estrellas que Scott fue un gran amigo, ya que no le dijo a su papá que estaba aquí. Se mantuvo oculto sin querer llamar la atención.

Con cuidado, se dirigió a su casa y, siguiendo la tradición de niños que se habían escabullido y no querían que sus entrometidos vecinos se lo dijeran a sus padres, se deslizó hacia su ventana. Casi como para contrarrestar su gracia al deslizarse por la tubería de desagüe, cayó por la ventana en un montón agitado. Estaba tan contento de que no había nadie alrededor para verlo, ya que podría haber sido embarazoso.

Agarró su teléfono y llamó a Scott, —Hola amigo. ¿Alguna vez te lo dije... eres increíble?

Stiles escuchó a la pequeña perra de su mejor amigo, pero él se limitó a tomar el relevo por su pequeño solo de aventura durante la noche, así que se le permitió. —Sí, lo sé amigo. ¿Estás bien?

El corazón de Stiles estaba atrapado en su boca mientras escuchaba: —¿Fuiste mordido?

Quería sonreír por la forma en que su amigo asumió que su vacuna contra la rabia tenía Deaton que trabajaría para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Si sólo fuera así de simple. Tristemente, Stiles no estaba al tanto de nada que hubiera sido diseñado como una cura para defenderse de la mordida de un Alfa. No necesitaba un bestiario: su abuelo había sido muy claro en darle la tradición de los hombres lobo. La mordida del Alfa se volvería o mataría a su víctima. No había un terreno intermedio, o una zona gris para explotar. Ah, ¿y lo de matar al Alfa para eliminar la maldición? Pamplinas en las palabras de su abuelo. Si no fuera así, ya estaría fuera cazando al bastardo.

Hizo la pregunta que tanto temía y necesitaba saber la respuesta también. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Scott respondió: —Extraño, nervioso y la herida pica.

Stiles quiso sollozar de alivio ya que sonaba como si la mordedura estuviera tomando, lo cual solo podría ser algo bueno. Realmente lo esperaba. Podía manejar a un peludo cachorro Scotty. No podía manejar a un Scotty muerto. No lo manejó bien cuando murió su pequeño círculo de personas que él apreciaba. Solo dejó de tener ataques de pánico sobre su madre, y él era uno de los únicos que sabía que ella no estaba muerta. —Está bien escucha atentamente, amigo. Ponte un poco de gasa sobre el mordisco y encontraremos tu inhalador mañana.

La parte floja de Stiles quería decir, '¿Por qué molestarse?' Scott sanaría la mayoría de las heridas a partir de ahora. No significaba que fuera indestructible o que no podía ser asesinado. Él podría y sería herido por acónito, o cualquier otro hechizo mágico. Él sabía más que unos pocos él mismo. —Sí, Scotty, deberías descansar un poco.

Stiles estaba mirando su portátil. Sabía que su padre sospecharía si dijera que intentaba dormir. Decidió refrescar su memoria en todo lo que fuera hombre lobo. Parecía que iba a necesitar la información de todos modos.

Su papá asomó la cabeza por la puerta, —¿Stiles?

Stiles se sacudió cuando su papá lo había sorprendido. Había quedado atrapado en la risa: este ‘investigador’ era tan hacker que era gracioso. —¡Oye, papá!

—¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?— Su padre ya sospechaba que sabía la respuesta.

Stiles suspiró, —Bueno, no toda la noche, pero escuché un aullido y sé que has tenido ataques de animales.

El Sheriff amaba a su hijo, incluso cuando era difícil de rastrear o seguir sus tangentes de pensamiento. —¿Cómo llegaste a los hombres lobo?

Stiles se encogió de hombros tímidamente, —Bueno, escuché un aullido, pero los lobos no se han visto en California en 60 años.

El Sheriff estaba impresionado, —Entonces buscabas otras posibilidades.

Ahora Stiles tenía una sonrisa angelical, —Bueno, cuando excluyes todas las demás explicaciones...

—... Lo demás por improbable que sea. —Su papá terminó. —Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeño, pero es hora de ir a la cama. No te escribiré una nota para la escuela.

Él fingió hacer un puchero, —Sí papá.

Stiles solo sabía que la escuela sería más divertida.

Tal como lo predijo Stiles, la escuela no fue muy divertida. Scott estaba oscilando entre un furioso capullo o un embelesado (sin juego de palabras) sobre la nueva chica. Stiles normalmente sería todo para alentar a su mejor amigo a perseguir a una niña, solo que había un gran problema aquí. Ella era una Argent, y aunque él estaba seguro de que Allison era una dulce y encantadora chica, tal vez. Conocía la historia de la familia y era una que debía ser respetada si no teme abiertamente. El nombre significaba plata en francés y eran la razón por la que la mayoría de la gente creía que los hombres lobo temían a la plata. Era una lástima que tuvieran el elemento y la familia confundidos.

Scott estaba llorando ahora en su casillero. —¿No es ella perfecta?

Stiles vomitó un poco en su boca, pero se las arregló para ser educado. No, realmente lo hizo. —Er, no es mi amigo tipo.

Scott no escucharía nada que se pudiera decir en contra de su preciosa Allison. —Ella es muy amable, incluso si está hablando con Lydia.

Stiles objetó allí: —Oye, no insultes a mi diosa.

Stiles envió una disculpa silenciosa al Morrigan porque era la verdadera diosa de Stiles. No era como si pudiera explicar por qué no tenía ningún interés en los adolescentes, como un adolescente normal, era que ninguno de ellos era su compañero. Wow, ¿no sería una conversación divertida? Scott le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, —Tu plan todavía es joven.

Stiles sonrió porque era la primera señal de su Scott que había visto todo el día. —Oye, pronto verá que soy mucho mejor que el capitán Douchebag. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Scott se encogió de hombros, —Mi mordida se fue, lo cual es extraño. Y perdí mi inhalador.

Stiles sabía con certeza que su mejor amigo iba a cambiar. Ahora solo tenía que convencer a su amigo de ese hecho. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Disminuyendo su angustia adolescente, ya que se le había informado confiablemente que, de hecho, no le haría ningún bien. —Bien bien. Primero, la chica es nueva, ofrécele un bolígrafo. En segundo lugar, iremos a buscar tu inhalador después de la escuela.

Era un plan simple, un buen plan.

De hecho, Scott le había ofrecido un bolígrafo a Allison, y como resultado, su llanto (esta vez - juego de palabras) se había incrementado a un once. Era una lástima que Scotty no tuviera las habilidades de poesía para escribir los sonetos que claramente quería escribir. Stiles estaba tan contento de que estuvieran en el bosque y si no hubiera un loco Alfa por ahí, habría aullado su propio dolor al tener que escuchar la carcajada romántica. Esperaba que cuando encontrara a su verdadero compañero, no se convirtiera en una patética babosa. No le quedaría más remedio que pedirle a su abuelo que le destrozara el culo hasta que volviera a su forma normal de sarcástica. Por supuesto, también estaba la otra parte del acuerdo que tenía con su abuelo.

Stiles a los doce años se había negado a contarle a su padre acerca de la magia y las cosas que se encuentran en la noche. Tal vez no fue la decisión correcta, pero tuvieron que ponerse en sus zapatos. Tenía doce años y perdió a su madre, y lo único estable que le quedaba en la vida era su papá. Su papá, a quien pensó que colgaba la luna, y que ya estaba en un trabajo peligroso, Stiles no había querido complicarlo al agregar lo Sobrenatural a la mezcla. Su abuelo había estado de acuerdo hasta cierto punto, pero había sido firme: en el momento en que conociera a su compañero, su verdadero compañero, le estaría contando todo a su padre. Stiles no había querido estar de acuerdo, pero en realidad no había forma de decirle al Rey Fae que lo jodan y no terminara siendo una babosa.

Scott estaba tambaleándose y parecía molesto, —¿Cómo es que no puedes mantenerte de pie normalmente y sin embargo te estás deslizando por el bosque áspero como un bailarín.

Stiles estaba seguro de que había un cumplido allí. Él lo era pero todo lo que escuchó fue un poco como si se estuviera deslizando como un hada. Cabe señalar que si alguna vez llamas fae a un hada, te entregarán el culo de una forma muy poco delicada. —¡Oye, no genial!

Scott estaba de mal humor, —Lo siento, necesito mi inhalador.

Stiles se sentía mal pero sabía que eso era solo una excusa. Su mejor amigo ya no necesitaba un inhalador. Solo necesitaba aprender a trenzar el cabello largo y cómo mantener sus garras. —Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Scott suspiró y reprimió la frustración ante la pregunta repetida. —Hoy fue extraño.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, —Estás en la escuela secundaria, siempre va a ser raro, tio.

Scott resopló, —No, quiero decir que podía oler cosas desde muy lejos.

Stiles estaba escuchando, —Bueno, es obvio que has atrapado a Licantropia.

La cara de Scott se arrugó y mejor amigo estaba haciendo una impresión aceptable de un adorable cachorro. —¿Qué es eso?

Stiles estaba tratando de no reír, y todo el crédito para él, no se estaba riendo. Stiles esperaba que su forma beta al acecho se estuviera riendo de la pregunta despistada de Scotty. —Bueno, ayer fuiste mordido por un lobo, y ahora tienes problemas de agresión. Oyes mejor, estabas jadeando por esa chica nueva... es obvio...

Scott estaba esperando seriamente, —¿Qué?

—Eres un hombre lobo.

Scott resopló y lo empujó. —No es gracioso amigo. Pensé que estabas hablando en serio. Ahora necesito mi inhalador o mamá me matará.

Si tan solo Scott supiera lo serio que era.

Derek estaba en enfurecido por todo lo que sucedió. Odiaba a Beacon Hills y nunca hubiera regresado felizmente allí. Todavía estaba recuperándose de un Omega que mató a su hermana, su Alfa. Cuando Derek encontró a su hermana en los restos quemados de su antigua casa familiar, estaba devastado. Él ahora era un Omega. Tenía la esperanza de que al permanecer en las tierras de Hale, sería capaz de evitar la locura.

Eso y la idea de venganza.

Necesitaba matar al omega, ahora un Alfa desalmado que se había llevado a la familia que le quedaba en este mundo. El lobo que mató a Laura pagaría caro. Se aseguraría de que lo último que sintiera el Alfa fuera que Derek le arrancara la garganta con los dientes. No le molestaba que el salvaje ahora tuviera el poder de un Alfa. Derek era inteligente y podía planear estas contingencias.

Él fue sacado de su enojo por un par de adolescentes. ¿Cómo se atreven a transgredir? Él no sabía por qué se detuvo, para empezar. Eran viento cruzado, así que se movió para captar su olor y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos brillaron de azul beta. ¿Un lobo adolescente mordido? Vaya, Derek pensó que los chistes prácticamente se escriben solos o que debería conectarlo a MTV como un nuevo espectáculo.

Escuchó al único adolescente sarcástico, que olía increíblemente a agujas de pino, le tomo el pelo a su amigo. Sin saberlo, le había contado a su amigo exactamente qué le pasaba. Era bastante patético que el humano pareciera saber más sobre el cuerpo del niño que él. Sin embargo, no importaba: necesitaba que se fueran. Él tenía un alfa para rastrear y se ocuparía del niño en la luna llena. Otra cosa más para agradecerle a Alpha: odiaba los adolescentes llorones cuando lo había sido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esto es propiedad privada!

El lobo mordido se congeló mientras que el otro adolescente estaba tranquilo. Derek podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón mantener la calma, —Lo siento amigo. Estuvimos aquí anoche y Scott salió corriendo. Él dejó caer su inhalador.

Derek estaba impresionado a pesar de sí mismo. Sabía que podía intimidar a la gente sin intentarlo y, sin embargo, el adolescente no se inmutó. Derek prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando y no le gustaba sentirse bajo el microscopio. Él sabía lo que estaban buscando, así que lo arrojó. El niño estaba empezando a mostrar sus reflejos cuando tomó su inhalador. Él le daría una advertencia, y una advertencia solamente, —¡Vete!

El mordido aún no había encontrado su lengua y, sin embargo, el humano todavía tenía menos miedo, —Claro que sí. Lo siento.

Y Stiles lo era, literalmente podía sentir el dolor y el odio caer del lobo en oleadas. No tenía ningún plan para aumentar esa miseria. No era consciente de que acababa de conocer su destino: su verdadera pareja.

Por supuesto, todas las buenas intenciones de Stiles se fueron por la ventana cuando llegó a casa y su papá le contó sobre otro ataque. Parecía que tendría que despertar al Equipo Jacob a la acción antes de que más personas se lastimaran.


	3. Moon Fever

 

A Stiles le encantaría retrasar el reloj una semana. Si pudiera, no habría salido a buscar a su papá. No habría usado el amuleto para apagar su chispa. Se habría asegurado enfáticamente de que Scott no estuviera cerca de un Alfa salvaje en busca de algo.

Una semana después, Scott aún tenía que aprender a mantener la cabeza baja o a controlar su temperamento. En serio, estaba empezando a molestar a Stiles. Ve que Stiles había aprendido a no asomar la cabeza por encima del parapeto, ya que un cazador podía dispararle. Sin embargo Scott, bueno, todavía estaba en plena agitación. Se deleitaba con su nueva destreza física y quería que todos lo supieran.

El problema con ese plan era que llamaría la atención. Por el momento, significaba que todos los idiotas favoritos de todos hacían preguntas, pero eso cambiaría pronto. Incluso un cazador tranquilo se daría cuenta de un lobo recién convertido, especialmente si mostraban un control errático. Odiaba esto, pero parecía que iba a necesitar ponerse en contacto con Sourwolf. La única pregunta que quedaba era cómo hacerlo sin renunciar a su propio secreto. Realmente esperaba que su abuelo se fuera de visita, pronto.

Stiles vio como Jackson empujaba a su mejor amigo contra el casillero, —No sé de dónde sacas el jugo, pero lo encontraré.

Stiles estaba en la cara de Jackson en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras porque estaba resentido por la acusación. Él era el hijo del Sheriff, sería monumentalmente estúpido consumir drogas, —No todos somos idiotas desesperados, ahora amablemente vete a la mierda y muere.

Jackson miró a Stilinski y notó que sorprendentemente la mala hierba no le tenía miedo. No sabía qué era, ni cómo explicarlo, pero se apartó de la mirada de Stilinski. —Lo que sea que descubra... si el entrenador no lo hace primero.

Stiles resopló en eso; el Entrenador estaba entusiasmado con la nueva habilidad de Scott para jugar. Él había insinuado el ángulo de la droga, pero básicamente dijo que, en lo que a él respectaba, no vea nada malo; no escuchar el mal; no hables cosas malas. —Sí, no dejes que la puerta te golpee el culo al salir.

Scott se tiró al suelo, y Stiles obedientemente lo levantó del suelo. Stiles tuvo que hacer un comentario, —Sabes que hiciste bien allí pero no puedes ser un felpudo.

Scott suspiró, —Sí, pero él es el novio de Lydia y vamos a su fiesta así que...

Stiles escuchó lo que Scott estaba diciendo y no podía creer la estupidez de eso. —Scott, no puedes ir.

Scott frunció el ceño, —Stiles no lo entiendes. Allison, una chica, me invitó a la fiesta.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco e hizo lo que mejor hizo: volvió al sarcasmo. —Lo sé amigo, pero será luna llena.

Scott se alejó agravado porque su amigo todavía estaba en este tren de pensamiento. —No puedes seguir con esa mierda.

Stiles quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared y envió una silenciosa disculpa a cualquiera que pudiera haber enloquecido con su estúpida terquedad. —No estoy siendo tonto Scotty..

Scott claramente no estuvo de acuerdo, —Sí, estoy jugando el partido y luego iré a la fiesta.

Stiles se inclinó ante lo inevitable y suspiró, —Bien, seré tu Robin y te respaldaré.

No era como si tuviera otra opción. No permitiría que Scott destrozara a algún pobre y desprevenido mortal o Cazador. Apestaba cuando él era responsable. Esperaba que su abuelo viniera cuando llamara porque realmente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

~ * ~

Derek estaba afuera. Había perdido el rastro del Alfa, así que fue a ver a Beta recién mordido. Estaba sorprendido de que el joven humano estuviera tan seguro de que el niño era un hombre lobo... y de aceptar el hecho de que su amigo ahora era una criatura. Al chico no pareció importarle, estaba decidido a ser leal y protector, pero estaba ignorando su propia seguridad. Si el control del chico mordido se desvanecía y cambiaba a su forma beta, no reconocería amigo de enemigo y lo desgarraría indiscriminadamente. Derek no entendía por qué odiaba la sola idea de que eso sucediera.

~ * ~

Mientras tanto, Stiles estaba volando en el último período del día para poder escabullirse. Necesitaba el consejo de su abuelo, y una espada, o un bate... o algo así. El bosque estaba quieto, y Stiles tuvo cuidado de buscar el borde del área de Hale. Lo último que necesitaba era que un hombre lobo conociera su secreto antes de que estuviera listo.

—Abuelo. ¡Por favor! —Stiles puede haber parecido un poco loco gritando por su abuelo mirando hacia el cielo, pero no sabía qué más hacer. También tuvo cuidado de mantener un tono respetuoso en su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el problema G...

Stiles lo interrumpió, —¡Ey! No es necesario usar el primer nombre.

Su abuelo puso los ojos en blanco con cariño, —Ahora explícate.

—Lo sobrenatural está aquí. Los Hales, bueno, uno está de regreso y Scott fue mordido.

Su abuelo tarareó, escuchando mientras explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Él se encogió de hombros, —Eres inteligente. Escucha tus instintos y diré esto. Tu padre necesitará que se lo digas pronto.

Stiles hizo un puchero, —Eso no es útil.

—Pequeño. —Su abuelo comenzó, —No me necesitas para luchar en tus batallas... y te estaría haciendo un mal servicio al hacerlo. —Habló honestamente.

El puchero de Stiles creció, en todo caso. Era un adolescente perezoso, seguramente su abuelo reconoció que quería que todo se hiciera por él. —Haría mi vida más fácil.

Su abuelo soltó un bufido, —No sabrías qué hacer con una vida fácil. Piensa en todas las implicaciones de lo que he dicho.

Su abuelo desapareció con su chop y Stiles quería maldecir aún más. Realmente amaba a su abuelo, pero a veces lidiar con los Fae podría ser una molestia. Solían dejarlo con más preguntas que respuestas, y eso era si tenía suerte.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron en una nueva dirección. Su abuelo había dicho anteriormente que podía retrasar decirle a su papá hasta que conociera a su verdadera pareja. Fue un gran problema para los Fae. Estaban intrínsecamente vinculados a su otra mitad y se sentirían como media alma hasta que conocieran a su alma gemela. Era un hombre lobo, pero no era Scotty. Sabía mucho: amaba a Scott como a un hermano, pero no era alguien con quien deseaba casarse. Eugh, eso sería inseguro.

Sus reflexiones sobre su propia vida amorosa potencial fueron interrumpidas por el recuerdo de su mejor amigo. Pronto sería el partido del Lacrosse y todo ese deporte de contacto no sería bueno para cualquier adolescente hormonal, menos para un adolescente recién convertido: era una receta para el desastre.

Stiles no se complacería en decir que se lo dijo.

Fue un milagro que Scott pudo mantener bajo control durante el partido. Aún así, la súplica de Stiles para quedarse en casa fue ignorada y como un buen amigo, trotó a la fiesta. No fue divertido verlo en una fiesta, y luego lo retiró todo. Scotty estaba a punto de enojarse cuando vio a un atleta intentar golpear a Allison. A Scott no le importó eso; estaba un poco orgulloso de que su amigo quisiera defender a su chica; fueron los ojos de color ámbar que él también objetó.

Stiles pensando rápidamente lo empujó a un rincón agachándose sobre él. Si Scott lo agarraba, iba a mantener esto sobre la cabeza de sus amigos, para siempre. —Oye, Buddy respira. Dentro y fuera

Danny era un atleta, pero uno de los buenos, —¿Está bien?

A Stiles le encantaría decir de cuántas maneras no estaban bien. —No, necesito sacarlo de aquí.

Danny asintió, —Despejaré el camino.

Sí, definitivamente no es una idiota, pensó Stiles. Fue increíble que haya un tipo agradable que también fuera un deportista. De acuerdo, entonces ayudó que Danny tenía músculos bien desarrollados que sabía usar. Solía ser la mejor defensa contra pendejos, o, bueno, no todos. Después de todo, Danny era amigo de Jackson. —Lo aprecio.

Stiles se sintió aliviado de sacar a su amigo de la casa llena de hormonas adolescentes y llevarlo al patio trasero. No es perfecto, pero fue mejor. —Tienes que tenerlo bajo control Scotty.

Scott gritó, —Estoy... intentand...

No es suficiente. Stiles podía ver la forma beta ondulándose debajo de su piel. —Scott, necesitas pensar en mí, Allison y todos los demás, te dolerá si no lo tienes bajo control.

Sabía que estaba siendo fuerte, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba preocupado por todos. —Vamos, tus ojos brillan.

Scott parecía indefenso e hizo lo que sus instintos exigían. Él cedió al lobo. Stiles sabía que tenía una oportunidad, pero no delante de los demás, empujó a su amigo al bosque. Scott aulló de frustración. Debería haber estado asustado, pero salió más como un 'aroo'. De hecho, era demasiado lindo para las palabras. En el futuro, Stiles le daría mierda por su primer aullido.

Scott lo estaba perdiendo a lo grande. Stiles estaba a punto de abofetear a su amigo con magia para protegerlo, creyendo que podía culpar a la fiebre lunar de su amigo cuando finalmente apareció Sourwolf, exigiendo que Stiles lo hiciera. —Sal de aquí.

Stiles resopló, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su mejor amigo en el bosque con un lobo desconocido, un lobo alfa alborotado y posibles cazadores. —Sí, no hay posibilidad, Sourwolf.

Derek casi retrocedió. Este humano era extraño. No estaba asustado y sabía lo que era, pero Derek no tenía idea de quién era. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que el chico no era un cazador. —Él te destrozará.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar al hombre lobo que no apartaba la vista. Había tenido las lecciones: sabía que apartar la vista era someterse, y que haría falta un lobo feroz para hacerlo retroceder. —Discutir menos y alejarnos de los locos alfa y cazadores.

Derek era aún más sospechoso cuando fue empujado a un árbol. Quería chasquear al muchacho, pero escuchó la flecha silbar más allá de su cabeza y la cabeza del lobo novato. Lo último que necesitaba era envenenamiento por acónito, por lo que debía al humano por eso al menos. Aún así, no iba a confiar en el adolescente hasta que obtuviera algunas malditas respuestas. Lamentablemente, el molesto adolescente tenía razón sobre las respuestas que esperaban hasta que llegaran a un lugar seguro.

Scott no fue el único con fiebre lunar.

Peter sabía que estaba loco, pero a él simplemente no le importaba. La locura era preferible a pensar en el hecho de que su manada había desaparecido. Sabía quién era el responsable y su único trabajo en su mente, ya que el ejecutor de la manada Hale debía ver que los responsables eran los que terminaban muertos. Fue desafortunado para Laura, pero ella era una víctima necesaria en su mente. Ella había sido Alpha y esos asesinatos todavía estaban vivos. Fue desagradable e incorrecto. Ella no estaba usando el poder, pero él lo haría. Él ya había dado los primeros pasos. Sí, había estado loco, pero había empezado a construir su propia manada.

Esta noche era luna llena y su enfermera una vez más lo había dejado ir. Viviría mientras fuera útil. Se había propuesto encontrar a su Beta errante. Era obstinado si ya se estaba resistiendo a la llamada de su Alfa. El olor era fácil de seguir y se quedó en las sombras viendo la escena desplegarse frente a él. Parecía que su Beta tenía un amigo inteligente, uno que no estaba dispuesto a ignorar ninguna solución, incluso si era de origen sobrenatural.

Los latidos del corazón del chico fueron constantes cuando se enfrentó a Derek, más impresionante. Peter no se dio cuenta de que el chico no era simplemente impresionante, sino asombroso. Él podría ser la clave para obtener una manada estable y su venganza. Por supuesto, tendría que andar con cuidado. Había reconstruido lo suficiente como para saber que el humano era el hijo del sheriff. Sabía mucho más sobre lo sobrenatural de lo que debería. No podía hacer nada más que acercarse.

—¡Tenemos que ir antes que los Cazadores y el enfurecido Alfa vengan y nos coman!

Peter sintió que el chico era un bonito enigma, uno que a él le encantaría resolver. Inteligente también, y tenía buenos instintos empujando a su sobrino fuera del camino de la flecha del cazador. Y solo una vez ignoraría el atractivo de perseguir a la presa bonita e ir tras la del cazador. Él podría ir después del chico y su beta mañana después de sacar al asedio Argent en su tierra.

Derek no tenía idea de lo complicado que había sido su vida.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

 

Peter estaba sentado en su asiento, buscando el mundo entero como si fuera el vegetal que pretendía ser. Tenía planes... tantos planes. En la parte superior de esos planes estaba la venganza contra cualquiera que conspirara en la quema de su familia. Todos pagarían incluso si es lo último que hacía. Él moriría feliz. Su siguiente víctima en su lista era el investigador del seguro: todavía trabajaba localmente, lo cual era útil. Era una lástima que fuera demasiado débil en su cuerpo para moverse ahora mismo. Podía esperar a la luna llena una vez más.

... Cuando él no sería débil, oh, no, la luna lo vería fuerte.

~ * ~

Derek podría admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que el chico de Stilinski y Scott lo confundieron. En el caso de Scott, para bien o para mal, la mordedura lo hizo ver al niño como un hermano pequeño. ¡Era tan frustrante! Derek nunca había conocido a alguien tan despistado como él en todo. Escuchó mientras el jeep se detenía en lo que quedaba de la casa de su familia. El fuego había hecho su trabajo, destruyendo todo. Tendría que repararlo pronto, porque si se deteriorara más, entonces el condado le ordenaría que lo derribara.

Scott ya estaba gruñendo, —¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí?

Stiles gimió, —Amigo, si dices una cosa más sobre Allison, te estrangularé.

Derek podía oír a Scott jadear al respecto y sospechaba que el amigo del chico probablemente había tenido bastante que hablar sobre Allison si era tan rápido. Un hecho confirmado por la respuesta de:

—No es que haya hablado de ella todo el día.

Stiles resopló con burla, —Es verdad que tuvimos una conversación sobre Lacrosse y otra sobre comida en el almuerzo.

Incluso Derek tuvo que hacer una mueca de dolor ya que eso parecía demasiado excesivo, no es de extrañar que el chico fuera tan ágil. Derek sería peor si lo hubiera soportado todo el día. En ese sentido, tenía que encomiar la lealtad del niño. Solo esperaba que tuviera suficiente habilidad para ayudar al Beta recién mordido a resistir el impulso de su Alfa... y para obtener el control de su cambio.

—¡Oye, no es mi culpa! —Protestó el beta.

Derek se preguntó si el loco Alfa aceptó regresar, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que si por algún milagro lograba enseñarle al chico el control, estaría loco. Él no dijo ninguna de estas cosas en voz alta. Él dijo, —Me alegro de que pudieras hacerlo.

Intentaría sonreír, pero Laura le había dicho una vez que su sonrisa era más bien una mirada demencial de asesino en serie. Dejó de intentarlo después de eso, no era como si Derek tuviera muchas cosas por las que sonreír en ese momento.

Stiles se limitó a encogerse de hombros, —Bueno, mientras os divertís tratando de venceros el uno al otro. Trataré de hacer una investigación para ver si podemos rastrear este Alfa.

En una situación normal, Derek se habría burlado de la idea de un ser humano capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el estilo. Sin embargo, el niño, Stiles, había demostrado ser un humano bastante inusual (más de lo que él sabía). Señaló en la dirección de los libros que habían sido rescatables. Fue otra tragedia que la biblioteca de Hale había sido cariñosamente recogida por su tío Peter, que tenía una inmensa sed de conocimiento de lo oculto. —Los libros están por allí y si dañas alguno, te arrancaré la garganta con los dientes.

Stiles se sintió ofendido, —Oye, los libros son sagrados.

Scott pareció pasar por alto la creciente tensión, o ignorando cuán loco era su mejor amigo por mirar a un hombre lobo, solo murmuró: —No veo por qué tengo que entrenar. No es mi culpa. Scott todavía estaba hosco y obtuso. Stiles se negó a discutir este punto más, esperaba que Derek pudiera manejarlo.

Derek se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de los favoritos de Stiles con su comentario: —A menos que quieras comer a Mama McCall y a la preciosa Allison, te quedarás a escuchar.

Stiles no pudo evitar agregar: —Además, estabas en la escuela. Has oído sobre el ataque, el Alfa ha atacado de nuevo.

Derek no sabía acerca de este ataque. Había estado todo el día en la tierra de Hale asegurándose de que no hubiera intrusos, ya era lo suficientemente malo como para que hubiera un Alfa salvaje. No toleraría que se estableciera en la tierra de su familia. Derek no podía explicarlo ya que ahora no era mejor que un Omega. Si pudiera vincularse y hacer que Scott escuchara a su lobo, al final obtendría una pseudo manada que lo ayudaría a mantener su cordura. —¿Qué pasó?

—Garrison Meyers... Condujo en uno de los autobuses escolares, murió en un ataque de animal.

Derek se encogió de hombros, —Sucede.

Stiles rodó sus ojos, —Está bien así que tal vez Obtusewolf te quede mejor que Sourwolf.

Derek frunció el ceño, —¿Por qué es eso?

—El señor Meyers no siempre fue un conductor de autobús. Él era un investigador de incendios premeditados.

A Derek no le gustaba a dónde iba esto, ya que estaba claro que el Alfa estaba tratando de encajarlo. Si iba detrás de las personas involucradas en el incendio, la policía las conectaría de nuevo con el fuego y él sería el principal sospechoso por un motivo. Derek frunció el ceño, —No entiendo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros ya que él tampoco lo entendía. Los dos ataques podrían remontarse al fuego, y él sabía que Derek no era responsable ya que solo era un beta y no un Alfa. Scott estaba seguro de que Derek era el responsable. Estaba atenuando las decisiones precipitadas de su amigo, pero eso no duraría para siempre. Stiles habló desde el corazón: —Yo tampoco, pero lo resolveré.

Stiles vio a Scott luchar para encontrar su ancla y rezó por no más ataques.

Un día después, Stiles estaba seguro de que si bien Scott podía intentarlo como un simple ser humano, como hombre lobo era como mil veces más necesitado, pero también mil veces más peligroso si se le negaba. En ese momento estaba lloriqueando a la luna, está bien, eso no era del todo cierto. Stiles era una persona horrible y un día podría mantenerlo despierto por la noche. Un día, pero no en cualquier momento, pronto se imaginó.

Scott estaba hablando de oreja a la hora del almuerzo. —¡No me bajo donde Derek puede decirme qué hacer!

Stiles se preguntó si su amigo tenía un hueso de autoconservación, en absoluto. —Scotty intenta recordar qué es lo que te está explicando para que no mueras.

Stiles pensó que sería una respuesta razonable para cualquiera, pero olvidó que su amigo estaba enamorado. —Pero Allison es tan inteligente y bonita, que le gusto.

Stiles golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, —Scotty olvidaste la parte donde su familia caza a los tuyos.

Scott frunció el ceño, —No, pero seguramente Allison no me hará daño.

Stiles formuló la pregunta puntiaguda: —¿Estás dispuesto a apostar tu vida por eso y por tu madre y la mía?

Scott suspiró, —Aunque me gusta.

Stiles le sonrió a su amigo, —Sí, lo sé, tómalo con calma. Como glacialmente lento hasta que sepamos que no la comerás cuando la luna esté llena.

Eso pareció golpearlo, y Stiles estaba tratando de no molestarse ya que no era él el que generaba ese tipo de preocupación.

El almuerzo fue un ejercicio de tortura, ya que los niños se sentaron a su mesa. Sabía que Lydia estaba confundida por la forma en que él ya no la trataba como si fuera una reina más que simple mortal. Podía haber seguido simulando, pero estaba oculto y tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. Podría haber llamado a su mejor amigo para que fuera un amigo de mierda mientras planeaba una cita doble con Allison, Lydia y Jackson, pero no lo hizo porque estaba contemplando el tema Alfa. Las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban del todo y eso era frustrante. Él no podía ver una manera de hacerlas encajar.

Su mente se estaba ejecutando mil tangentes diferentes. Scotty, ¿de verdad aceptaste ir a los bolos? ¿Por qué el Alfa iría detrás de los responsables? ¿Quién fue la persona principal detrás del incendio? Scott perdería pero no era luna llena, ¿así que debería estar bien? ¿No es así? El aspecto de venganza lo hace personal y solo tres sobrevivientes del incendio podrían querer venganza. Stiles sabía que no era Laura o Derek, así que dejó una opción: Peter. Entonces, nuevamente, Scott perdería el control y se iría volando... Ya le había pasado una vez en el campo de Lacrosse. Volvió a la idea de Peter como el Alfa. Tiene sentido. De hecho, todos los que piensan que estás en coma serían perfectos. ¡No podría ser él! Está catatónico. Pero, ¿y si ya no estuviera catatónico?

Stiles tenía una teoría y, a pesar de su supuesto TDAH, incluso él sabía que esta podría ser una conversación difícil. Recordó a Derek decir que su tío estaba vivo, pero atrapado en un hospital. Stiles estaba horrorizado de que no pudiera comprender el nivel de daño necesario para atrapar a un hombre lobo en un hospital durante seis años. Así que, mientras Scotty asistía a su gran cita, condujo hasta lo que quedaba de la casa Hale.

—Sourwolf. Necesito hacerte una pregunta seria y no hacer que me arrojes a la pared. —Stiles comenzó.

La mirada ceñuda de Derek en realidad aumentó y Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo eso era posible. —No me va a gustar esto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con una cantidad apropiada de cansancio.

Stiles hizo una mueca, —Mira, no hay una manera fácil de decir esto. ¿Podría ser tu tío ahora el Hale Alfa?

Derek se congeló y se alejó para ocultar su reacción más primaria. Quería perder el brillo azul en sus ojos antes de continuar. Estaba un poco confundido porque a pesar de su enojo no tenía ninguna inclinación a dañar al humano. No era como si quisiera comer Stiles, pero con sus instintos corriendo tan alto debería haber sido más una lucha, y luego estaba su olor. Nunca se había encontrado con un ser humano tan atractivo ni siquiera... Kate.

Pudo ver la simpatía en los ojos de Stiles y de alguna manera eso lo hizo mejorar y empeorar. —Quiero arrancarte la garganta pero no lo hago. ¡Explícate!

Stiles tomó esto como un comienzo prometedor, al menos no había sido golpeado contra una pared. —Mira, Laura murió y el poder se fue a algún lado.

Derek lo mordió, —¡Sí, ya lo sabes!

Stiles asintió y fue cuidadoso, —Es cierto pero no para ti y no hemos encontrado rastros de este Alfa salvaje,

Derek negó con la cabeza, —Peter nunca mataría a Laura.

Stiles tuvo cuidado de mantener su tono neutral, —Tal vez antes del incendio, pero ha sido gravemente herido y los ataques del Alfa, excepto por Scotty se vinculan con el incendio de Hale.

Derek no lo había sabido y, a pesar de sus sentimientos personales, podía ver por qué Stiles podía sacar esas conclusiones. Suspirando y sin querer discutir su vida privada, no vio otra opción más que llevarse a Stiles con él al día siguiente, ya que era su visita semanal.

Derek no estaba seguro de por qué iba a llevar a Stiles a ver a su tío.

Él no era propenso a confiar y el tío Peter era su único miembro de la manada sobreviviente. Estaba demasiado débil ahora para defenderse si un cazador lo tomaba. Era por eso que no se lo diría a Scott y sabía que Stiles guardaría silencio sobre el tema.

Stiles estuvo en silencio por una vez sabiendo que Derek necesitaba hablar ahora mismo. —Este es mi tío Peter, Stiles.

Stiles estaba perdido por las palabras. Ves, aunque era más que obvio que Derek portaba cicatrices mentales desde ese día, su tío llevaba las visibles. —Espero que la gente que hizo esto realmente arda en el infierno.

Derek estaba sorprendido. —¿Lo sabes?

Stiles parecía avergonzado, —Desde que te conocí. Empecé a investigar el incendio. Supuse que no fue un accidente y comencé a armar las cosas. El truco ahora es asegurarse de que mi papá vea la evidencia para poder arrestarlos, sean quienes sean.

Derek estaba impresionado de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a luchar por él. Parecía que la lealtad del niño no era solo con su mejor amigo. —Ella era una cazadora que llegó a la ciudad. Kate Argent.

Stiles parecía desconsolado por Derek ya que podía comenzar a armarlo. Era el hijo de su padre y había visto suficientes casos. Era solo la forma en que Derek sonaba mientras decía su nombre. —¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Quince.

Stiles estaba estupefacto, pero podía ver exactamente por qué Derek era reacio a asociarse con un solo Argent. —Ella fue quien mató a tu familia, no tú.

Derek se apartó y miró por la ventana. Era más difícil hoy desde el incendio que él y Laura habían corrido lo más lejos posible. Habiendo regresado a Beacon Hills, y habiendo perdido a Laura tan repentinamente, se sintió sin un ancla: era solo su ira lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Estaba perdido en sus problemas, pero este chico se estaba asegurando de no poder aislarse. Estaba exigiendo su ayuda, sin mostrar siquiera un poco de miedo. Era una locura teniendo en cuenta que Derek había amenazado con arrancarle la garganta con los dientes. —No importa que mi tío sea quien sufra por ello.

Stiles se estaba molestando y estaba empezando a comprender la gran cantidad de problemas que estaban detrás de la melancolía de Derek. Estaba empezando a sospechar que estaba más que justificado al mirar con el ceño fruncido al mundo entero. Stiles no siempre había tenido la mejor vida pero no había tenido que lidiar con una décima parte de lo que Derek tenía. —No menosprecies lo que has sufrido. Es una tragedia lo que le ha sucedido a tu tío, pero eso significa que definitivamente tenemos que rastrear a este Alfa.

Derek pareció aliviado cuando dijo que estábamos preocupados al mismo tiempo, —Stiles podrías lastimarte.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. —De hecho, cuando todo este negocio de Alfa psicópata fuera resuelto, probablemente compartiría su secreto con Derek. Sería bueno hablar con alguien que no fuera su abuelo, no es que no fuera increíblemente BAMF, pero tenía un reino para gobernar. —Está bien, así que estoy equivocado y no es tu tío, entonces estamos de vuelta donde comenzamos.

Derek asintió, —Hemos venido. Te trataré con papas fritas rizadas.

Stiles sonrió como si fuera lo mejor desde el pan rebanado. —Sabes, me gusta esto, mucho más que el que me golpea en las paredes.

Derek resopló, —Siempre podría cambiar de opinión.

—No, no, no lo harás. —Incluso Peter podía oler la alegría y la felicidad del niño. El chico era impresionante. Él había visto a través de todas las maquinaciones y descubrió que él era el Alfa. Qué buen compañero haría. La única pregunta era ¿podría convencer a Derek de convertirse en su Beta? No era estúpido, sabía que necesitaba una manada para ser más estable, pero lidiaría con eso después de lidiar con los Argent.


	5. Revelations

 

Stiles estaba contento de que el día escolar terminara y estaba debatiendo dirigirse al bosque para charlar con su abuelo porque quería su consejo. Necesitaba saber si había una manera simple de averiguar si Peter Hale estaba fingiendo. Podía apreciar que Derek no lo creía y que habría una buena cantidad de culpabilidad por la que él también podría luchar.

También quería saber si a) se le permitió una maldición de venganza o b) podría pedir prestado a algunos de los guardias reales para ir de cacería. Le gustaría ver cómo la desagradable perra, Kate Argent, se las arreglaría para ser la parte perseguida. Stiles podría ser misericordioso, ya que solo la cazaría; el resto de la familia podría vivir mientras se mantuvieran dentro del lema de la familia.

Se dirigió a su jeep y se preguntó de qué se trataba el alboroto en el estacionamiento. En serio, esperaba poder ir un día sin un ataque del psicópata Alfa. Un chico necesitaba su sueño de belleza. En cambio, se dio cuenta de que la causa de la conmoción era un hombre lobo caliente que colapsó delante de su jeep. No tenía idea de por qué Derek había venido a él. Definitivamente estaba corriendo por instinto y el lobo estaba peligrosamente cerca de la superficie. Los chismosos ya comentaban cosas como ¿quién es el chico caliente? ¿Por qué estaba afuera del auto de Stilinski? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Stiles jadeó y se inclinó, —Maldito Derek, supongo que no te sientes bien.

Trató de levantarlo y miró a Scott, —Ayúdame.

Scott estaba a punto de discutir y Stiles lo interrumpió: —Guárdalo, vámonos de aquí.

Scott lo ayudó a recogerlo de mala gana y arrojó a Derek al asiento del copiloto con cierta brusquedad. Stiles habría discutido con él, pero el estacionamiento de la escuela no era el lugar. Observó a Scott cerrar la puerta y su mirada lo dijo todo: —¿A dónde vas?

—Allison. —Al igual que eso, lo explica todo y, en opinión de Scott, así fue. Ese chico había tenido en mente de una pista recientemente y eso lo mataría a él o a Stiles.

Y Stiles no estaba de acuerdo con eso, —¿Qué voy a hacer con el hombre lobo moribundo?— Siseó mostrando lo poco impresionado que estaba.

Scott se encogió de hombros y se alejó en la dirección opuesta. Stiles estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar con claridad. Su mejor amigo no era tan buen amigo en este momento. De hecho, la próxima vez que viera a Scott lo llamaría sobre sus niveles épicos actuales de aguafiestas. Estaba llegando al nivel de estupidez de Jackson, y eso debería ser un gran signo de la necesidad de cambiar.

De acuerdo, es cierto que ni él ni Derek habían llegado a explicar los peligros de ser un lobo; como cazadores y venenos. Scott podría no saber que Derek había sido envenenado, pero para cualquiera con medio cerebro, estaba claro que Derek no estaba en el bien. Honestamente, Scott solía detenerse y tratar de cuidar a un pájaro con un ala rota y ahora, desde que cambió, parecía que si no era Allison, podría morirse en una zanja.

Derek estaba temblando mientras trataba de detener el sangrado, Stiles se sacudió. —Déjalo grandullón. ¿Tu Emisario todavía está en la ciudad?

Derek lo miró bruscamente, —¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos?

La respuesta inexpresiva de Stiles no dio nada, —leí.— Se perdió la parte donde mencionó que el Rey de las Hadas le estaba instruyendo.

Derek estaba tratando de pensar en cómo podría sobrevivir, necesitaría la bala o tendría que cortarle el brazo. —Necesito...

Stiles lamentaba estar pasando por esto. En este punto, Stiles pensó que la vida le daría un descanso, merecía al menos uno. Hizo un voto silencioso: que no dejaría morir a Derek. Dejaría su secreto y sacaría el veneno si eso es lo que necesitaba. —¡Oye, muchachote! ¿Emisario?

Derek se encogió de hombros, —Él está aquí. El veterinario.

Stiles jadeó ya que no podía creer que Derek se lo hubiera revelado. Bien, concedido, se estaba muriendo, pero el Emisario era un secreto que solo se revelaría a los que estaban en la manada. Él tomaría la confianza de Derek como el gran regalo que debía ser.

Stiles suspiró mientras se detenía frente al veterinario. Conocía al doctor Deaton desde hacía años, ya que era a él a quien llamaba su padre cuando tenía que tratar con cualquier animal involucrado en un crimen. Por supuesto, si conseguía el Doc para Derek, era más que probable que el veterinario lo reconociera por lo que era. Mantener su secreto no valía la vida de Derek y si empeoraba, se haría pasar por una chispa humana. Hubo raras ocasiones en que un ser humano con un ancestro Fae reciente logró ganar la chispa inherente a todos los Fae, solo diluido.

El Doc lo miró como diciendo ‘por qué estás aquí’ Sin decir una palabra, hubiera sido impresionante que Stiles no hubiera estado lidiando con su herencia Fae durante los últimos cinco años. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¡Tengo un caso especial para usted, doc!

—Oh, no estoy seguro de poder ayudarte—, respondió Deaton sin comprometerse.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y desafió, —¿un druida niega los juramentos que juró?

Deaton dejó de moverse por la habitación y volvió a mirar a su invitado. No era un hombre lobo ya que la ceniza de la montaña lo detendría y había reconocido al hijo del sheriff. —¿Qué eres?

Stiles culpó a la historia europea que estudió cuando se aburrió por última vez. —Soy una adivinanza, envuelto en un misterio, dentro de un enigma Doc. Derek está fuera ¿lo ayudarás?

Deaton asintió con la cabeza ya que no, no había olvidado sus juramentos, y con gusto ayudaría a uno de los miembros de la manada Hale; simplemente no se había dado cuenta de que quedaba alguna manada para ayudar. Después del incendio, Laura, como la nueva Alfa, había elegido escapar de Beacon Hills y Deaton no la había culpado.

—Tráelo a la parte posterior. —Él ordenó.

Stiles asintió y rezó para que lo único que notara la gente fuera la forma en que Stiles estaba dando vueltas con un chico mayor. Se ocuparía de cualquier chismoso que intentara molestar a su padre más tarde. —Maldito seas, que pesado eres Sourwolf.

Deaton casi sonrió. Stiles estaba seguro de eso. —Puedes ponerlo en la cama.

Stiles hizo exactamente eso, agradecido por el indulto, estaba siendo mimado usando su magia cuando nadie estaba mirando. Deaton fue clínico en la eliminación del Henley sucio y la limpieza de la herida.

—¿Quién te disparó?—, Preguntó.

—Kate.

Stiles siseó, si esa perra no le hubiera hecho lo suficiente a Derek, —¿Acónito?

Derek estaba pálido y sudaba, no necesitaba que Deaton le dijera que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. La peor parte era que tenían que saber la variedad exacta de acónito o no serviría de nada. La cura podría matarlo si fuera el equivocado.

Deaton miró a Stiles, —No tardará mucho.

Stiles lo miró con su propia cara de puta sarcástica, y tenía un último plan antes de mostrar sus verdaderos colores. Sabía que su secreto estaría fuera, pero no le importaba. Estaba sacando su teléfono y llamando a Scott, —Escúchame Kate es una Cazadora que le disparó a Derek. Necesito la bala.

Deaton quedó impresionado con la calma y el control que tenía el adolescente. Parecía que no le importaba nada más que el resultado que quería. —¿Me importa que estés cenando? Er... déjame pensar en eso... no. Esta es la vida de Derek, y piensa en su querida tía Kate que te disparará donde estás parado.

Deaton estaba impresionado y el niño sería un lobo impresionante. Derek estaba fuera de sí y debe haber respondido a la autoridad en su voz mientras gemía y se apoyaba en el toque. Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba acariciando el cabello del Beta. Él acaba de reconocer a un alma en dolor y quería proporcionarle consuelo.

—Necesitamos hacer contingencias—, finalmente habló Deaton.

Stiles suspiró pesadamente, —Tengo una.

Deaton parecía sombrío: —Señor Stilinski, creo que debe entender eso si el acónito llega a su corazón...

Stiles levantó la mirada desafiante, —Derek no morirá hoy.

Deaton suspiró, —Tendré que quitarle el brazo.

Stiles se preguntaba cuán obtuso era el Emisario al perder las señales, tal vez estaba oxidado. —Si Scott llega tarde, puedo hacer algo.

Deaton lo estaba desafiando ahora, —¿Cómo qué?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que el druida era marginalmente poderoso, no lo comparaba y si se metía en una pelea, Stiles no jugaría limpio. No dejaría morir a Derek, no podría. Stiles levantó la vista bruscamente y un atisbo de arrogancia real que había recogido de su abuelo alcanzó su punto máximo, —No puedes exigirme nada.

Deaton frunció el ceño, aunque incluso si solo para sí mismo estaba confundido. Siempre había pensado que el chico era un humano hiperactivo, pero era algo más. ¿Simplemente no sabía el qué? La parte más preocupante para Deaton era que debía ser poderoso para evitar todas las protecciones del edificio.

Stiles no había dejado de controlar a Derek ya que el Sourwolf era su principal preocupación. —Relájate Druida. No te tendré rencor a menos que pretendas dañarme a mí o a mí.

Deaton se estaba acercando a la verdad aunque todavía estaba confundido. El juramento invocado fue el usado por los clanes Fae. Sin embargo, por lo que Deaton sabía que tenían su propio reino, entonces no había forma de que uno de ellos estuviera en Beacon Hills, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso podría no ser cierto.

Simplemente demuestra que siempre se puede aprender más con más conocimiento.

Peter había pensado mucho sobre a quién atacaría después. Estaba persiguiendo a los iniciadores de fuego, y luego al químico antes de atacar finalmente a la perra reina. No podía descansar hasta que ella estaba muerta a sus pies con la garganta arrancada. Estaba usando cada centímetro del poder para llamar a su díscolo Beta, pero era terco e incluso más impresionante, se estaba resistiendo.

Su sobrino podría no ser una manada, pero podía sentir a través de los lazos familiares que había sido herido. No podía hacer nada ya que esta noche no era luna llena. Si él fuera a ser rescatado sería por otros.

Se vio obligado a permanecer atrapado en esta silla y todos sus pensamientos volvieron al fuego. Fue como la peor película enferma del mundo que se repitió. Podía ver a su familia en llamas, vio como le rompía el cuello a su cachorro más joven para que no muriera lentamente por el fuego. Era un destino que no desearía ni a su propio peor enemigo. Bueno, tal vez haría una excepción para Kate Argent, pero ella realmente era un caso especial. No, se había decidido por el químico sin que él supiera que Kate nunca hubiera podido poner en práctica su plan atroz.

Stiles y Deaton habían estado vigilando a Derek, pero temieron lo peor cuando comenzó a escuchar a Derek con tono aspero.

Stiles suspiró de frustración; él y Scott tendrían tantas palabras en las palabras. Esperaba que a Scott lo odiara cuando se lo dejaba fuera de su secreto porque en ese momento los únicos dos que conocerían su secreto serían Deaton y Derek. Esperaba que a Scotty le gustara que lo dejaran al margen mientras Stiles sabía lo que era estar al otro lado de la ecuación: apestaba.

Levantó la vista hacia el veterinario y le preguntó a Deaton su opinión sobre cuánto tiempo había tenido el acónito antes de causar un daño verdadero, ya que tenía más experiencia práctica. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No podemos esperar. Tendré que cortar la extremidad.

Stiles podría apreciar el sentimiento de nunca darse por vencido. Sin embargo, sabía que los lobos necesitaban sus extremidades, e incluso con su rápida curación, una extremidad tardaría un tiempo. Sería una debilidad que no podrían permitirse, especialmente con el Alfa loco alrededor.

—Doc necesitas dar un paso atrás ya que podría haber reacciones.

Deaton frunció el ceño, —¿Qué estás planeando?

Stiles se encogió de hombros ya que no era como si el veterinario no viera de primera mano lo suficientemente pronto. —Voy a sacar el veneno de él y curarlo.

Deaton contuvo la respiración ya que era peligroso. Sabía que el chico creía que podía hacerlo y, con esa certeza, no tenía dudas. Sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por el coste. La magia tenía un precio y los peligros y el costo para el conjurador podían ser alto. —No querría eso.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, los druidas podrían ser tan dramáticos. —Relájate Druida. No soy un conjurador como tú.

Deaton se calmó un poco sobre el daño potencial para el niño. Sin embargo, si el chico tenía la intención de ser tranquilizador, no lo era. Si no lo dejaba con una retribución, era casi seguro Fae y eso traía sus propias complicaciones.

Stiles cerró los ojos y sostuvo sus manos sobre su Sourwolf. Él anuló todo lo concerniente a por qué estaba llamando a Derek. Tendría que ayudar a Derek sobre este envenenamiento si fuera a ser de alguien.

Ahora Edward sabía que su nieto había conocido a su verdadero compañero y lo estaba vigilando. Stiles era más Fae que humano, pero se aferró obstinadamente a su lado humano como una forma de mostrar su solidaridad con su padre. Edward tal vez sea Rey pero podría respetar la fuerza de carácter de Stiles cuando era tan formidable como el de su nieto. Aún así, su nieto tenía que elegir y Edward siempre había sabido que llegaría un momento en el que tendría que abrazar sus poderes verdaderamente, y ahora lo era.

Podía sentir a Stiles entrar en pánico y unirse a él en el ámbito humano queriendo estar cerca de él, listo para apoyarlo o luchar junto a él si era necesario. Haría que cualquier persona lamente atacar a su familia. Revisó y vio el Emisario, pero no era una amenaza para el Rey Fae.

Edward no le prestó atención al Emisario de una sola vez, —¿Qué pasa?

Stiles miró con miedo a su abuelo, el miedo finalmente se dibujó en su rostro, —¡Se está muriendo!

Edward se preguntó cuándo su nieto haría la conexión entre su preocupación y su verdadera pareja. —¿Suficiente para usar todos tus poderes?

Stiles asintió sin pensar siquiera que era una pregunta. Este era Derek y no permitiría que el Sourwolf muriera por su secreto, —Vale más que yo escondiéndome.

Edward estaba complacido por más de una razón. Principalmente el hecho de que Stiles estaba listo para mostrar quién era realmente, y sería glorioso. —Bien entonces vamos a salvarlo.

Deaton entendió el poder que había en la habitación. Fue entrenado para reconocer a los Fae y se le advirtió que nunca se enredara con uno, ya que eran supremamente poderosos y no jugaban según las reglas humanas. Tampoco dijo nada debido al enorme privilegio de lo que estaba presenciando. No muchos podrían decir que vieron a dos Faes lanzando su magia en tándem. Era glorioso, hermoso y empapaba la habitación con tanto poder que Deaton se sentó antes de caerse.

Stiles estaba yendo profundo y, literalmente, sacaba el acónito de sus arterias. Era agotador y el veneno luchaba contra él: no ganaría. No podía aceptar que Derek muriera hoy a manos de esa perra malvada. Escuchó a su abuelo, —Despacio, extrae el veneno y lo canalizaré.

Stiles se sintió aliviado ya que si bien era capaz de ambas cosas, eso lo cansaría. Estaba ganando, todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora era atraer el veneno a la herida de bala. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Derek se curaba a sí mismo a medida que el veneno se retiraba. Se sintió aliviado al saber que su teoría había sido correcta.

Deaton vio que las hierbas se unían en una bola apretada y caían inofensivamente sobre la mesa. Vio al Rey Fae sonreír mientras desaparecía de donde estaba. Stiles estaba claramente cansado y solo rodó los ojos. Se estaba enfocando en el beta Hale y Deaton observó algo desconcertado mientras Derek abría los ojos, jadeando en el aire mientras brillaban en azul. Parecía que el niño estaba esperando ver que Derek estaba bien ya que casi inmediatamente se derrumbó inmediatamente después.

Derek despertó sintiéndose demasiado bien para estar muerto, pero ¿cómo? Sabía que todavía tenía ambos brazos cuando instintivamente se agarró para atrapar al exhausto niño. —¿Qué diablos pasó?

A Deaton no le importaba mirar a los dos añorarse el uno al otro, —¡Tienes una pareja interesante!

—¡QUÉ!


	6. Moon Explanations

 

Derek podía oír las palabras traqueteando alrededor de su cabeza, y su lobo estaba acicalándose. No entendía cómo estaba vivo y con todas sus extremidades intactas. Estaba tan seguro de que Kate había logrado terminar parcialmente el trabajo que había comenzado hacía tantos años. Había sentido la bala mientras se alojaba dentro de él y literalmente sintió como el veneno corría por sus venas. Fue agonizante y persistente, por lo que no tenía dudas de que Kate estaba detrás. La peor parte fue el momento anterior, cuando captó su olor en el viento justo antes de que sucediera.

Había estado perdido y solo, y su Lobo tenía cierto consuelo. Había supuesto que había ido a buscar a Scott, pero ahora sostenía a Stiles en sus brazos; sabía que estaba equivocado. Podía oír lo que decía el Emisario, pero no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, podía sentirlo. Aún así, no estaba bien, ¿por qué se merecía un compañero cuando había matado a toda su familia?

Deaton podía adivinar el lugar oscuro al que iban sus pensamientos y, en un momento poco característico, daba consejos gratis. —Él es muy especial y conoce su propia mente. No supongas que él no sabe lo que quiere.

Derek miró la mirada serena y pacífica en la cara del chico y casi sonrió. Se veía tan feliz y contento en los brazos de Derek. No estaba acostumbrado a darle felicidad a nadie, no desde el incendio. —Él es mi compañero.

Deaton resopló, —Estaba tan furioso que Kate Argent pudo haber tenido éxito en matarte que el Rey Fae, su abuelo, vino a ayudarlo a sacar el veneno de tu sistema.

Derek todavía no se había recuperado del todo y gritó: —¿El Rey Fae?

Puede que Deaton no sonría, pero Derek podía oler la risa que salía de él en oleadas. El Emisario simplemente lo ocultó muy bien. —No sé si deberías estar agradecido o aterrorizado.

Derek estaba desconcertado, ya que todas las historias que él había escuchado coincidían en que debías andar con mucho cuidado alrededor de los Fae por temor a que les debieras un favor o terminaras en el lado equivocado de su retribución. —¿Entonces él es mi verdadero compañero?

Deaton asintió al ver que el pobre Beta estaba luchando por captar el concepto. —¿Cómo se ha escondido?

Y esa no era la pregunta. Deaton honestamente no tenía idea, había estado en Beacon Hills por años y no tenía idea de que los Fae eran tan cercanos, y especialmente la Realeza Fae. —Poder— fue su respuesta, simple ya que esa era la única explicación.

Derek miró hacia abajo dividido entre la fascinación y el horror. Había sido responsable de la muerte de casi toda su familia y, sin embargo, aquí estaba su compañero. No estaba bien. Sin embargo, ya podía sentir el tirón entre ellos, era como un cordón invisible que estaba atado entre ellos tirando cada vez más fuerte. —No sé qué decir.

Deaton sonrió suavemente, —Descansa, ya que necesitarás lidiar con el problema del Omega, no sea que los Cazadores maten a todos los lobos.

Derek podría reconocer la sabiduría de las palabras. Aún así, no estaba seguro de cómo lo manejaría. —¿Cómo? Scott odia quién es y el Omega es un Alfa, mientras que yo solo soy un Beta.

Deaton se encogió de hombros, ya que por una vez no tenía todas las respuestas. Sabía que McCall tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un verdadero Alfa, pero parece que había más en Derek de lo que parece. Después de todo, el Rey Fae no permitiría que nadie se aparease con su nieto.

Sin embargo, Derek estaba agotado y el descanso sonaba como una buena idea.

Cinco horas más tarde, cuando despertó con un sheriff furioso y gritó que lamentaba esa elección. —¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Derek se había ganado involuntariamente puntos de brownie y no haber recibido un disparo por haberlo despertado a pesar de haberse despertado; se estaba retorciendo para proteger a Stiles de lo que fuera la amenaza desconocida. —¿Qué?

El sheriff estaba tratando de ser un buen sheriff respetuoso con la ley pero pensó que cualquier padre podría perdonarlo. Estaba seguro de que tendría justificación para dispararle al tipo más viejo que actualmente estaba envuelto alrededor de su hijo adolescente, como si Stiles fuera su lugar favorito.

—¿Quizás quieras desenvolverte de mi hijo menor de edad?— Preguntó en lo que pensó que era un tono razonable, pero una reflexión probablemente no.

Derek se estremeció como si le hubieran disparado recordando incómodamente a Kate, y de la peor manera. Después de todo, él estaba siendo comparado con ella y eso dolía más de lo que el sheriff podía entender, ya que no estaba al tanto de las circunstancias. Además, mientras el sheriff no sabía que era su compañero. No podía lastimar a Stiles aunque quisiera, ¡este era su compañero!

Stiles se despertó al oír las voces alzadas y se acurrucó en el calor, —Mmm, muy cómodo.

Derek quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de acero ya que realmente eso no era lo correcto para decir cuando el sobreprotector padre del sheriff estaba allí mismo. —Stiles despierta.

Stiles se despertó y al ver a su papá, hizo lo que haría cualquier adolescente en una posición que posiblemente lo abarcara: agitándose y casi tropezarse. Fue solo porque Derek lo había atrapado que no cayó de su culo. Sintió que este iba a ser un tema recurrente en su vida cotidiana. —Hola. Sí, no tengo nada más que decir que Derek no hizo nada.

La cara del sheriff era tan expresiva como las manos de Stiles eran expresivas en lo que hacía. —Bueno, es bueno saberlo, pero no es una respuesta.

Stiles hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba, pero revelaba que se mantenía cerca de Derek. Su energía todavía estaba muy ligada gracias a extraer el veneno para él. —¿Sabes qué es realmente inconveniente que seas tan observador?

El sheriff resopló claramente, sin que le resultara extraño a este tipo de conversaciones: —Cualquiera pensaría que soy sheriff.

Stiles resopla y está debatiendo qué decir, ya que una parte de él quiere mentirle a su papá para mantenerlo a salvo a pesar de que podría destruir su estrecha relación. Podía manejar eso si eso significaba que su padre todavía estaba vivo. —Sí, mira, Derek no es el malo.

—Y sin embargo, sus brazos todavía están a tu alrededor. —Su padre observó.

Derek reaccionó como si hubiera sido disparado con acónito otra vez. —¡No ayuda!

Stiles se apoyó en Derek y decidió que todas las grandes revelaciones se harían mejor de una sola vez. Al menos si tanto él como su abuelo estaban presentes, entonces él estaba bastante seguro de que podrían detener cualquier daño duradero en el corazón de su padre. Esto resultaría ser una gran sorpresa.

—¡Me lo prometiste, viejo!— Stiles reconoció que a la mayoría le importaría darse cuenta de cuán irrespetuoso había sido con un Rey a pesar de que era la verdad.

El Sheriff frunció el ceño y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando su suegro se materializó de la nada. —¿Decidiste simplemente aparecer?

Deaton estaba impresionado. Sabía que la ciudad respetaba al sheriff, pero que ahora estaba manejando cosas que estaban fuera de su zona de confort bastante bien. Deaton estaba adivinando que no estaba al tanto de lo sobrenatural. —Tengo barreras diseñadas para detener eso.

Derek observó a su compañero y al abuelo compartir una mirada y se sintió incómodo. Pronto se daría cuenta de que la mirada maníaca de Stiles no presagiaba nada bueno para quien la había provocado. Stiles fue el que respondió al veterinario / emisario: —Lo siento, doctor, mantendrán a la mayoría de las cosas que vagan en la noche, simplemente no a los Fae.

El sheriff ya estaba empezando a armar cosas, después de todo, era muy bueno en su trabajo. —¿Estás diciendo que lo sobrenatural es real?

Stiles parecía avergonzado, —Bueno, sí. Lo siento... Esta vez no es mi culpa que lo haga honestamente.

El sheriff no podía pasar y hacer su trabajo, o proteger claramente a su hijo si permanecía ignorante de la verdad, —Dime todo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa?

El Sheriff estaba adivinando que esto no sería una historia corta y sintió que si toda su visión del mundo iba a inclinarse sobre su eje, entonces merecía estar en un entorno familiar. Derek parecía listo para salir disparado y supuso que no podía culparlo.

Sin embargo, Stiles no estaba teniendo nada de eso. —Oh no, Sourwolf. Te quedarás con nosotros hasta que podamos lidiar con la perra psicótica.

Edward sonrió burlón ya que sabía que la pareja sería buena para el otro. Solo esperaba que no fueran tercos sobre el vínculo. Eran dos personas que merecían encontrar la felicidad y, si era el uno para el otro, lo apoyarían. —Llevaré a Derek y te encontraré allí. —Prometió a padre e hijo.

Stiles gimió, —No es justo.

Edward se encogió de hombros, —Bueno, utilizarás ese coche infernal en lugar de viajar por el aire.

El Sheriff no estaba seguro de estar listo para reconocer que su hijo podría hacer eso. Aunque solo sea porque acaba de hacer que ser padre sea cincuenta mil veces más difícil. —Todos estarán en mi casa en los próximos veinte minutos o iré a buscarte.

La declaración tenía la ventaja adicional de cortar la farsa de sus hijos sobre su amado automóvil incluso antes de que comenzara.

Stiles se preguntó cuán terrible debía haber sido en una vida anterior.

Aún así, él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ir en contra de su padre. Él y su abuelo pueden tener la magia y la tierra a su disposición, pero ambos podrían reconocer que su padre era un humano BAMF (hijo de puta mal parío). Aun así, todavía no le gustaba la idea de separarse de Derek, así que en el momento en que Derek apareció en su sala de estar y se sentó, se sentó en el regazo de Derek. No pudo evitarlo, uno era cómodo; y dos, Derek probablemente estaba muerto de hambre.

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere explicar por qué mi suegro apareció de la nada?

Deaton rompió el uso de sus músculos faciales internos y sonrió, —Él es un Hada.

Stiles y Edward fruncieron el ceño, —Oye, es Fae... cuidado con los comentarios de Hada.

Derek todavía estaba confundido y solo se estaba recuperando de todo lo que le había sucedido, pero maldita sea si ver la molestia de los dos miembros de la familia por ese comentario no podía hacerlo reír. Derek sabía que nunca se aburriría, podría adivinar eso. Se detuvo para no pensar así; tenía que ser fuerte y decirle no a su compañero. Duele como loco, pero él no vería a su pareja herido por su culpa.

Stiles giró su cabeza a pesar de que estaba en el regazo de Derek y frunció el ceño. El hecho de que su hijo se sentara en el regazo de un hombre adulto y pareciera contento fue un movimiento que al sheriff no se le había pasado desapercibido. Todavía estaba mirando a Derek, pero podía reconocer que Stiles era el que se sentaba en su regazo. Stiles estaba mirando, —Oh no, no lo haces. Puedo sentir el dolor del hombre derramándose sobre ti. Yo decido quién es lo suficientemente bueno para mí y eres tú.

El sheriff se rió de eso ya que su esposa le había dicho casi exactamente las mismas palabras. John había estado preocupado acerca de cómo él era mucho mayor que Claudia y ella se rió en su cara y se lo contó. —Hah, lástima que no es tu elección, así que acaba con la angustia.

En todo caso, se enamoró más de ella y suponía que en todo caso, podría apreciar que ahora estaba en el lado paternal de este enigma. Suspiró al ver esa mirada obstinada demasiado familiar y se inclinó ante lo inevitable. Él amaba a su hijo y no haría nada para lastimarlo. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero aprendería y trataría de aceptar a la persona que, al parecer, se convertiría en su futuro yerno. —¿Eres un... Fae?

Derek lo entendió y casi se dio un bufido: —No, señor, mi familia nació hombre lobo.

El Sheriff frunció el ceño y realmente no le gustó la imagen que se estaba formando en su cabeza, —¿El fuego?

Derek tenía una sonrisa amarga ante ese recordatorio y en silencio estuvo de acuerdo con Stiles. Era una locura lo agudo y observador que era el Sheriff, era lo que lo hacía un gran detective. Aún así, este hombre sería importante en su vida ya que era el padre de su compañero y ni él ni su lobo querían mentirle. —Fueron los Cazadores quienes odiaron a mi tipo.

Era extraño que el Sheriff no exigiera pruebas sobre Derek y Deaton preguntó por curiosidad, si nada más. —Te estás tomando esto con calma.

El sheriff estaba enojado. Habían sido un gran asesinato en su territorio con un ángulo adjunto de crímenes de odio y no podía hacer nada. Creía que las historias de su esposa sobre una familia oculta de lobos eran fantásticas e imaginarias para Stiles. Ahora podía adivinar que no lo estaban y no haría que el pobre hombre que había perdido a toda su familia se presentara como un sello para probar su curiosidad. —Siempre pensé que mi esposa era mágica.

Stiles sonrió tristemente, perdiendo a su madre de este reino aún lastimada. Lo sabía por su padre, incluso cuando hablaba de eso dolía. Su padre puede ser humano, pero podía recordar la forma en que tenían uno de los vínculos más fuertes. Su mamá siempre había dicho que si el amor era todo lo que necesitaba para ser sostenida, entonces nunca moriría.

John había estado en su trabajo mucho tiempo y también reconoció cuando la gente estaba tratando de evadir sus preguntas. —Hijo, puedo reconocer que el fuego puede ser algo difícil de hablar, pero...

Stiles puso su mano sobre la pierna de Derek para asegurarle que estaba con él y que no se iría. —Mira papá. Te daré la esencia de que una joven cazadora llamada Kate Argent usó a Derek para llegar a la familia.

John palideció ya que no necesitaba adivinar cómo había usado a Derek. En el momento del incendio, él habría sido joven y, a diferencia de Stiles, ignorante de cuán cruel podría ser el mundo. —Lo entiendo, pero ¿qué es esto?

Stiles amaba a su papá. Él realmente había aprendido a seguir con los golpes y no creía que hubiera nada que pudiera perturbarlo más. —Él es... especial.

Stiles podía ver por la mirada de su padre que no lo cortaría. —Lo necesito en mi vida. Él es él.

El Sheriff habría objetado una expresión tan vehemente de su hijo. Después de todo, él era muy joven, ¿cómo podía saber lo que quería? Él hablaría sobre ello mucho más tarde cuando hubiera un momento de calma en sus vidas. Sus protestas murieron en su lengua al ver la expresión de en la cara del joven Hale. Fue difícil clasificarlo principalmente porque había demasiados sentimientos a la vez. Hubo sorpresa, conmoción, amor y lo que solo pudo describir como adoración. John podía adivinar que sus vidas se complicaron mil veces y quería saber todos los peligros y cómo podía proteger mejor a su hijo.

La charla fue larga y el Sheriff no fue disuadido incluso de la pregunta más incómoda, pero fue muy esclarecedor para un Alfa loco.

Peter estaba aún más impresionado con el chico. Él era todo lo que un buen compañero de Alfa debería ser. Si pudiera hacer suyo al chico, entonces el mordido y su sobrino se alinearían. Fue un plan perfecto. Por supuesto, nunca se detuvo a pensar qué haría el muchacho si lo acorralaran o si lo amenazan.

... él lo aprendería de la manera más dolorosa.


	7. Warnings and Prowls

 

La charla afortunadamente terminó y Derek definitivamente había alcanzado su cuota de hablar para el siglo. El sheriff volvió a mirar a su hijo con perplejidad. —Así que las reglas. No hay magia contra mí, o, solía burlar mis reglas.

Stiles se encogió de hombros inocentemente, —Prometo que usaré mi magia para ayudar y proteger, pero si salvar vidas significa ir contra mi toque de queda entonces no me disculparé.

Edward se rió ya que era tan parecido a su hija que era irreal. Él sonrió y por una vez no pareció amenazante. —Deberías haberlo criado peor, John.

El Sheriff se rió de eso porque Stiles era muchas cosas pero sobre todo él era su hijo, y siempre estaría orgulloso de su hijo. —Está bien, y no me interpondré entre lo que se está construyendo entre tú y Derek.

La sonrisa en la cara de su hijo valía cada pequeña reserva que pudiera tener sobre el tema. Sin embargo, habría reglas, se aseguraría de eso.

Edward sonrió, —Tan pronto como estés enterado, no será una exageración cuando Stiles diga que morirá sin Derek.

Derek se sobresaltó e inconscientemente agarró a Stiles más cerca, casi como si pudiera mantenerlo a salvo con solo mantenerlo cerca. El Sheriff tuvo que preguntar para determinar todos los hechos, —¿De qué manera?

—Los jóvenes Fae necesitan anclar el vínculo y su magia con su compañero de enlace.

El sheriff habría protestado, pero podía recordar lo inteligente que Claudia había sido al principio. —Entonces, ¿eso es lo que le estaba pasando?

Edward asintió, —Sí, mi hija te amaba mucho, y fue solo su negativa a practicar lo que consumió su chispa.

John estaba perdido porque hubiera amado a su esposa si fuera mágica. Él no sabía cómo manejar tal declaración. ¿Había hecho algo para hacerla creer lo contrario? ¿Pensaba ella que él la rechazaría?

Edward podía ver la expresión de angustia en la cara de Stiles y podía decir de inmediato de qué se trataba. Debería haberlo visto porque, por supuesto, John se culparía a sí mismo. —No fuiste tú. Ella necesitaba la magia del reino de Fae para reponer su núcleo. Ella hizo su elección y era una que podíamos respetar.

No fue suficiente para calmar la culpa del Sheriff por completo. —Puedes salir. Habrá un toque de queda a diez de noche los días de semana y a once los fines de semana. Puedes quedarte con nosotros y en la habitación de Stiles, pero la puerta permanece abierta, hijo.

Derek asintió aturdido con el nivel de confianza que se mostraba. Su lobo estaba realmente alegre de la perspectiva de pasar tanto tiempo con su compañero. Su compañero también estaba feliz, pero ¿podría llevarlos al peligro? —Pero, ¿y los Cazadores?

John estaba contento de que estuviera pensando en Stiles, —Hijo, creo que te perdiste un poco de mi posición de Sheriff y portar un arma... y aunque tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte a Stiles, no está indefenso.

Stiles trató de parecer inocente, —Me encanta la forma en que te perdiste el truco en el que me enseñaste a disparar.

El sheriff se rió, ya que los demás estarían justificadamente confundidos acerca de por qué era gracioso. John había llevado a Stiles al campo de tiro poco después de que comenzaran los ataques de pánico. Le ayudó a ganar un cierto control en su vida. La parte que sorprendió a todos fue lo bueno que Stiles se convirtió rápidamente. Fue gracias a su TDAH y todos los diferentes cálculos que el mejor tirador necesitaba que pudiera hacer rápidamente. —Sí, bueno, tendrás la llave de la caja de seguridad Stiles.

Stiles estaba satisfecho con la confianza que su padre le estaba mostrando, —Usaré todos mis poderes para siempre. Bueno, sobre todo para siempre.

El sheriff asintió, —Bueno, necesito dormir ya que tengo un turno temprano. —Salió de la habitación con su escopeta y las condiciones establecidas. Derek parecía confundido, —Solo así.

Stiles se acurrucó en la calidez de Derek, —Sí, mi papá es increíble.

—Lo crees realmente.

Stiles sonrió y su sonrisa hizo que Derek se adelantara, —Maldito seas bueno, te estoy reteniendo.

Edward se rió y sintió que era mejor dejar a los dos para unirse y regresaría si lo llamaban, —Bienvenido a la familia. Te ayudaré una vez que te encargues del Alfa salvaje.

Derek se quedó sin aliento por el nivel de apoyo y confianza que todos mostraban en él. No estaba seguro de ser digno de eso, pero haría todo lo posible para demostrar que se podía confiar en él.

Derek no se había dado cuenta de qué aliado había ganado.

Scott había venido a ver a su mejor amigo ya que no estaba contestando su teléfono y realmente necesitaba consejos sobre Allison. Había usado su llave para entrar y casi murió en estado de shock. Stiles estaba envuelto alrededor de otra persona. Más angustiante para Scott: fue el jodido Derek Hale. ¿Cómo pudo Stiles dejar que Derek durmiera tan cerca? ¿Qué hay del Sheriff? ¿Seguramente no podría aprobarlo?

Stiles y Derek se despertaron juntos. De acuerdo, la posición era íntima, pero tenían su maldita ropa puesta. Querían la comodidad, pero no estaban dispuestos a probar la tolerancia y adaptación asombrosamente sorprendentes de su padre a lo sobrenatural,

Él abrió un ojo y frunció el ceño, —Prácticamente puedo oírte juzgarme.

Scott gimió y solo estaba todavía en el registro humano. —Necesito hablar contigo.

Stiles gimió y cayó en el hombro de Derek murmurando algo que probablemente era muy poco gratificante. —¡Por qué yo!

—Por favor, Stiles. ¿Tiene que estar aquí?

Stiles frunció el ceño y no le gustó lo que su amigo sugirió. Scott estaría decepcionado porque a menos que él tuviera que estar absolutamente separado de Derek, entonces no quería tener la conversación. Echaba de menos a Derek solo durmiendo - La escuela definitivamente iba a ser una mierda. —Sí, Scott lo hace.

—¡Soy tu mejor amigo!—, Dijo Scott haciendo pucheros. Realmente no ayudó que él fuera un hombre lobo y podría parecer un cachorro pateado.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza ya que eso siempre sería cierto, pero no lo era, ni nunca será un felpudo. En este momento, su amistad parecía ser unilateral, y era revelador que mientras Derek conocía su herencia, Scott no estaba al tanto. —Eso es verdad y Derek es mi compañero.

Scott estaba confundido, —¿Qué? ¡No eres un lobo!

Stiles estaba molesto, —¡Bueno, eso es espeluznante!

Scott frunció el ceño otra vez y Stiles se estaba aburriendo con toda la conversación y se sentía bastante cansado. —¡Se trata de Allison!

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, —En ese caso, lo mantendré simple. He tratado de ser lo más comprensivo posible para que salgas con un Argent, así que puedes dejarme en paz cuando se trata de mi novio.

Stiles pudo ver que Scott claramente no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero para ser honesto, después de todo, de sus nervios y grandes revelaciones esa noche, estaba completamente fuera de follar épicos para dar. —Mira, los dos queremos dormir Scotty, por favor dímelo, o no me lo digas, pero por favor decide.

Scott decidió que estaba bien para hablar, aunque todavía miraba con cautela a Derek. —Estábamos buscando la bala. ¿Cómo sanaste a Derek? —Scott todavía estaba bastante distraído.

Stiles respondió con ironía, —Magia.

Scott se encogió de hombros, aceptando la respuesta, —Y de todos modos la tía de Allison nos impidió hurgar en sus bolsas.

Stiles realmente esperaba que llegara al punto pronto. Su concentración fue disparada a la mierda y él estaba agotado. —Está bien y ¿el punto es?

—Allison desvió la atención de nosotros diciendo que era un condón lo que ella estaba buscando.

Stiles comprendió lo que Scott había dicho, ya que era demasiado gracioso. Está bien, espera, no, tenía que hablar en serio. No, todavía era gracioso. Solo Scotty podría ponerse en estas situaciones. Era realmente ridículo ya que Scott pronto sería un adulto. —Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa que su padre cazador vaya a por tu culo?

—¡Exactamente!

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —Entonces rompe con ella.

Stiles no lo habría escuchado si no estuvieran tan cerca, pero definitivamente escuchó a su compañero resoplar. No era una risa, pero llegaría allí. —¿Qué? No, eso no es una opción. —Él fue inflexible.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, —Pensaré en una manera increíble para que estés con tu amada Julieta, pero en serio necesito dormir.

Stiles se sintió aliviado de que finalmente hubiera captado una pista y salido por la ventana. Estaba tan exasperado y la sonrisa soñolienta de Derek no era lo que él quería ver a menos que estuviera en sus sueños, —¿Qué?

Se angustió al decir que salió más como un gemido de lo que pretendía. Derek definitivamente estaba empezando a relajarse en su presencia mientras estuvieran solos.

El lobo en cuestión estaba tratando de contener la risa maníaca porque incluso como un hombre lobo nacido su vida era demasiado extraña últimamente. —Eres demasiado.

Stiles resopló, —Ahora soy increíble en las palabras de Samuel L.Jackson, duérmete de una puta vez.

Derek ya estaba relajado ya que solo estaba con su pareja, y sabía que el área estaba segura de cualquier amenaza. —Si cariño.

Stiles quería reírse un poco más, pero pensó que eso era lo que los hacía perfectos el uno para el otro.

El Sheriff era un buen hombre. Él había manejado mucho y era muy bueno protegiendo esta ciudad. Fue su vocación en la vida y tuvo mucha suerte de que su hijo fuera tan comprensivo con su trabajo. Sabía que si Stiles hubiera sido un niño salvaje, los últimos años podrían haber sido muy diferentes.

Ayer había sido como un golpe en el estómago. Por extraño que parezca, pudo manejar la parte en la que Stiles admitió que era Fae o, la parte en la que admitió tener un cónyuge destinado mágicamente para todos los propósitos intensos. No, eso estuvo bien; la parte con la que estaba luchando era donde había tenido lugar un asesinato masivo en su territorio y no había podido investigar.

En ese momento había pensado que había algo sospechoso en el incendio, principalmente sobre cuán rápido se había propagado un supuesto fuego eléctrico y la presencia de sustancias no identificadas en las tejas del techo. Él había sido agente en ese momento, pero le había suplicado al servicio del sheriff que le permitiera investigar el incendio, pero había sido clausurado una vez que la investigación del seguro había sido calificada como un incendio accidental.

Sabiendo lo que ahora sabía sobre la familia Argent, tuvo mucho cuidado de golpear la puerta durante el día cuando un vecino estaba en el césped. Nunca estuvo de más contar con testigos a los que se pueda recurrir para verificar o, mejor aún, disuadir un ataque. —Oye, ¿puedo entrar?

Chris Argent frunció el ceño, inseguro de lo que podría haber hecho para justificar la visita del Sheriff. Aún así, nunca fue una buena idea rechazar una solicitud educada, ya que a menudo la gente sospechaba. No podía permitirse el lujo de sospechas sobre su familia.

—Absolutamente vamos a mi estudio.

John se impresionó al ver lo que podría comprar un poco de riqueza en Beacon Hills; era una pena que ahora supiera que estaba construida sobre los huesos de otros. —Buen lugar.

Chris sonrió cordialmente, —es un hogar.

El sheriff asintió, —Puedo ver eso. Así que descenderé al meollo del asunto. Una de tus partidas de caza parece extraviarse fuera de sus parámetros de licencia.

Chris pudo escuchar que había una conversación pero que no se había hablado directamente. Tenía que preguntarse si el Sheriff sabía sobre el Supernatural. —Oh, bueno, solo ayudé a conseguir las licencias de los grandes juegos.

El sheriff asintió, —Es cierto, pero eso solo cubre un gran parte, parecía que algunos se habían extraviado cerca de los humanos. También sería bueno alejar a las partes de la mansión Hale.

Chris frunció el ceño ahora que estaba casi seguro de que había mucho más en esto que solo un simple caso de algunos tipos estúpidos de oficinistas excitándose demasiado. Esas excursiones fueron uno de los peligros de mantener una cubierta que le permitió cazar sin ser tan obvio. —Sheriff tendré una palabra y puedo cambiar el destino de las partes.

El Sheriff sonrió satisfecho. —Eso sería bueno. Derek Hale estaba angustiado cuando casi fue asesinado por una bala anoche.

Chris frunció el ceño. Su hermana estaba en la ciudad desde la noche anterior y nunca echaría de menos. Si golpeaba a Derek Hale, entonces debería estar muerto. El chico era ingenioso para ser un omega y eso era por lo que Laura Hale estaba muerta.

Tuvo cuidado con lo que dijo: —Lamento escuchar eso.

—Sí. —Luchó por mantener su voz incluso para la siguiente parte. —Ese chico ciertamente no ha llevado una vida fácil. Parece que fue una cosa tras otra: qué con el fuego matando a su familia... su hermana siendo asesinada. Quiero decir que iba a vivir en las ruinas de la casa.

Chris recibió el mensaje tácito. —Ya veo, bueno, ¿a dónde irá?—

John Stilinski sonrió, —Oh, tengo una habitación libre e insistí en que se quede con nosotros hasta que se oriente.

—Eso es muy bueno de tu parte.

El Sheriff se encogió de hombros por el cumplido. Para él, no era nada más que la decencia humana básica. —Nah es un buen chico. Es bueno que Kate también haya regresado a la ciudad. Parece que ella y Derek eran cerca.

Chris mantuvo su trampa cerrada principalmente porque no confiaba en lo que iba a decir. ¿Por qué Kate estaría cerca de Derek? Hubo varios años de una brecha de edad. Cuando estuvieron por última vez en Beacon Hills, Kate tenía veintitantos años justo cuando Derek estaba cumpliendo quince años. No había ninguna razón para que fueran amigos; la única razón por la que Kate habría sido amiga era como un medio para un fin. Estaba sintiendo una terrible sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago: empezaba a pensar que el incendio de la familia Hale no había sido un accidente después de todo. Si ese era el caso, entonces, Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho Kate? Él la mantendría alejada del Sheriff ya que era claramente sospechosa, y él limitaría su interacción con Allison.

John esperaba que los Argent escucharan porque nunca importa lo que él hizo; temía por ellos cuando Edward y Stiles los alcanzaran.

La gran ironía en todo esto fue que quien necesitaba la advertencia no estaba allí para escuchar. Chris no podía estar seguro, pero sospechaba por las insinuaciones de que tal vez se estaban acercando a información suficiente para arrestar a su hermana. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que ella había hecho o estaría enfermo. Ella sedujo y usó a un joven adolescente. Siguió pensando para sí mismo, ¿y si hubiera sido Allison?

El problema era que, en ese momento, en las calles, eran dos psicópatas muy diferentes y, al mismo tiempo, similares al acecho. El Alfa loco estaba acechando al profesor de química de la escuela secundaria que le había dado a Kate el camino para quemar a su familia hasta los cimientos.

La otra psicópata era Kate misma, que estaba acercándose a su presa. El chico guapo había estado escondido en el sheriff, lo que lo hacía mucho más difícil. Finalmente estaba solo sin Stilinski, así que ahora era el momento perfecto para saltar. Pronto terminaría el trabajo que había comenzado y acabaría con la manada Hale haciendo sentir orgulloso a su padre.


	8. Psycho Baiting

 

Stiles y Derek se despertaron lentamente acurrucados el uno alrededor del otro. Stiles miró a Derek a la cara y no estaba tan agrio cuando dormía. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto. Derek parecía más joven y más feliz cuando dormía. Stiles no tenía idea de que esto era, de hecho, la primera buena noche de sueño que Derek había tenido en años.

Derek se despertó lentamente y notó que estaba en la cama con alguien que hizo ronronear a su lobo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se deslizaron en su mente de forma espontánea y él recordó todo, incluso el fragmento donde su pareja y la familia de su compañero lo habían aceptado. Abrió los ojos y vio los ojos ámbar centelleantes de su pareja mirándolo.

—Buenos días Sourwolf—, fue su adormecido saludo.

Derek se sentía juguetón por una vez. No era un estado al que estaba acostumbrado, principalmente porque nunca se sintió lo suficientemente seguro. Rodó a Stiles para que estuviera debajo de él, —Buenos.

Stiles estaba retorciéndose y no tenía dudas de cómo su compañero sentía por él, —Eres demasiado caliente para ser real.

Derek se rió, —Siento lo mismo, Stiles.

Stiles no podía creerlo. Él no fue quien consiguió el chico o la chica. Por lo general, era el compañero e incluso Scott había tenido una chica antes que él.—Sí, bueno, esa es la pérdida de sangre hablando.

Derek quería reírse de la ridícula idea, pero podía adivinar dónde estaban las inseguridades de la adolescente. Sabía que las palabras no serían suficientes para persuadir a su compañero, así que fue mejor. Se inclinó y lo besó tan dulcemente.

Los ojos de Stiles se movieron en su cabeza hacia la conexión. Jadeó cuando Derek le lamió el labio inferior y, de repente, no fue dulzura ni luz. Esto fue pasión y fuego. Stiles sabía que tenía una vida para disfrutarlo. Él gimió en el beso y se lanzó hacia delante, chocando contra Derek. Él estaba en el cielo mientras se apoyaban en el otro, fuera de control. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para morder el hombro de Derek. Gimió cuando sintió que Derek hacía lo mismo con dientes humanos romos.

—Maldita sea, fue una gran llamada de atención. —Stiles sonrió saciado y feliz.

Era una buena mirada para él, pensó Derek, pero su lobo aullaba que quería hacer mucho más. Vio la pequeña marca de mordisco como una advertencia menor: su lobo y él estaban de acuerdo. No querían que nadie pensara que Stiles no era suyo, querían lamer y morder y frotar su aroma por todo Stiles. Derek quería ver ese adorable sonrojo de nuevo, —Oh, recién estoy comenzando.

Stiles se rió de alegría, —Bueno, no estoy seguro de que vaya a sobrevivir.

Derek había cambiado para poder respirar su aroma en su cuello, —No, el trato es que ambos nos mantengamos vivos.

Stiles estaba un poco sin aliento, —Buen trato.

Se habría quedado muy felizmente envuelto con Derek en su cama. Fue un capullo impresionante de calidez y satisfacción que Stiles no quería deshacerse de él para poder ir a la escuela. Su padre claramente tenía otras ideas: estaba atacando abajo.

—Tío Stiles es mejor que vayas a la escuela.

Y ahí estaba el final de su felicidad después del orgasmo. —Sí, papá, estaré en la escuela.

Derek parecía divertido, —Ve y seguiré tratando de atrapar el aroma del Alfa.

Stiles se quejó cuando se levantó; no estaba muy contento con la idea de que se separasen. Sabía que esto entre ellos era nuevo, pero no se sentía de esa manera. No debía saber que el vínculo se había establecido durante la noche mientras dormían. Era todo lo que se necesitaba, ya que estaban acurrucados y bajaban sus defensas.

Stiles definitivamente no quería levantarse de la cama.

Scott lo saludó en la puerta para almorzar, ya que no había visto a Stiles todo el día. Se dio cuenta de que Stiles parecía especialmente gruñón. —Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan gruñón esta mañana?

Stiles quedó impresionado por primera vez cuando su amigo había logrado sacar la cabeza de la nube de Allison y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con él. —No sé a qué te refieres.

—Stiles tienes puesta tu cara decepcionada.

Stiles se preguntó qué tan mal su próxima declaración rompería a su mejor amigo. —Bien vale. Así que anoche me acosté con Derek Hale y realmente odié dejarlo adormilado y adorable esta mañana.

Allison se quedó con la boca abierta, —¿Caliente y ceñudo?

Stiles sonrió, —Oye, realmente es todo ladrido y no muerde, al menos conmigo.

Scott no estaba seguro de qué decir y solo Stiles podía hacer una broma sobre su perro, ¿novio? Aún así, era un novio que era mayor, y peligroso. ¿Qué diría el Sheriff? Necesitaba asegurarse de que su amigo estaba pensando en las cosas. Por supuesto, tan bien intencionado como era, no pensó en hablar de eso en la mesa del almuerzo donde Lydia Martin y Jackson Whittemore estaban sentados.

—Stiles, ¿qué dirá tu papá?—, Exigió Scott.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco mientras chupaba sus rizadas papas fritas. —Está bien. Lo sabe.

Whittemore resopló, —¿Saber qué?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y usó un poco de encanto para desviar la atención de él, —No importa, ¿qué pasa contigo y Miss Martin?.

Obtuvo algunas miradas extrañas y supo por qué. Tenía un flechazo bien publicitado sobre Lydia y hoy apenas había parpadeado ante su presencia.

Lydia olfateó, —Bueno, estábamos en la tienda cuando el lunático atacó al empleado.

Allison se puso rígida pero Scott y Stiles compartieron una mirada. Sabían que definitivamente era un lunático si seguías el trabajo hasta el origen de la palabra. El Alfa está más que ciertamente afectado por el ciclo de la luna.

—¿Estáis bien?— Preguntó Stiles y nuevamente tuvo una mirada divertida.

Lydia definitivamente había entendido la falta de adulación, —Estás diferente.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a compartir su vida por el momento. Y era consciente de que, siendo mayor, Derek podría causarle problemas a su papá si la gente quisiera ser incómoda con las cosas. —Acabo de decidir que diez años es demasiado tiempo. Le tiro la toalla a Jackson. Ambas son demasiado lindas para estar con meros mortales.

Danny se rió por la forma en que Jackson se sonrojó. —Ah, Stilinski, has venido al lado oscuro.

A Scott no le gustó el hecho de que estaba con Derek. No le sentó bien a él y su lobo estaba lloriqueando también. Tenía que tener una excavación adicional, —Oh definitivamente alto y oscuro.

Lydia era como un perro rastreador cuando se trataba de buscar información y no podía explicar por qué, pero Stilinski se estaba volviendo interesante. Con demasiada frecuencia se había escondido, igual que ella, pero esta semana pasada algo había cambiado. Había encontrado el coraje para dejar de esconderse y le encantaría saber el motivo. —¿Quien? ¡Y tendrás que llevarlos al baile de invierno!

Stiles hizo una mueca y mientras estaba seguro de que Scotty y su amada pasarían un momento increíble en el baile. Él preferiría perfarar su propia cabeza y podría adivinar que Derek era el mismo. Tal vez podrían tener suerte y quedarse en casa y tener sus propios bailes horizontales.

Scott dijo sombríamente: —Nah, él es demasiado viejo para los bailes de la escuela.

Stiles le arrojó una astilla. —Joder, amigo. Te apoyé a ti y a Allison.

Scott tuvo la gracia de parecer culpable. Los otros no captarían el doble sentido, pero él había sido un asno. Conocía a Stiles, así que le daría tiempo para que se calmara y luego se disculparía.

Tristemente para Stiles, el día no mejoró - Gracias a Dios. La escuela había terminado.

Stiles fue anormal en muchos aspectos, comenzando con su herencia, pero era un adolescente típico cuando se trataba de la escuela secundaria. Odiaba la escuela secundaria con el fuego de mil soles. Estaba un poco mejor ahora que tenía a Derek en su vida y amigos que no odiaban sus entrañas.

Eso no importaba en este momento, ya que necesitaba respuestas. Toda su investigación indicó que Peter Hale era el Alfa y que necesitaba confirmación antes de enfrentarse a Derek. Era un adolescente y podía ser insensible, pero no dañaría a su pareja de ninguna manera a menos que pudiera evitarlo. Realmente no estaba esperando la conversación que tendría que tener sobre la forma en que tío Peter había matado a la hermana Laura, pero no fue culpa suya, ya que está loco. ¿Por qué Hallmark no tenía una tarjeta para cubrirlo?

Caminó sobre las ramas y sonrió a la energía que corría por el bosque. Él se sobresaltó cuando apareció su abuelo y casi se tropieza.

—Muy gracioso G...

—Oye, no hay necesidad de insultos—, protestó Stiles.

—Es tu nombre.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza ya que era una verdad que no podía negar, ni quería negar como su madre lo había llamado. —Sí, pero me enseñaste mejor que dejar que todos lo supieran... por lo tanto, Stiles.

Edward pudo reconocer, —Punto justo joven. Entonces, ¿tu problema Alfa?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es Peter Hale quien tiene una excusa bastante práctica y una coartada envuelta en ella— explicó Stiles.

Edward sonrió con satisfacción mientras amaba cuando su nieto usó su cerebro para siempre. —Todos los puntos válidos, entonces, ¿qué le has dicho a tu padre?

Stiles resopló, —Por el momento nada más que eso es más por el bien de Derek que por el de papá. Debo estar seguro.

Edward estaba orgulloso de la madurez emocional que se muestra. Parecía que el vínculo se estaba acomodando bien. De hecho, una prueba rápida demostró que no se estaba estableciendo, era un vínculo completamente maduro. Impresionante teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos era en exceso confiado para empezar. —Puedo ver por qué quieres pruebas antes de confrontar a tu pareja sobre su último miembro vivo de la familia.

Stiles parecía cansado porque ese era todo el tema en pocas palabras. Sin embargo, él no era estúpido y sabía que tenían que resolver el problema pronto. El hecho de que Jackson y Lydia habían sido testigos de que el empleado de la tienda había sido atacado dijo que el Alfa recién comenzaba. Le había insinuado a su padre que cualquier persona relacionada con el incendio de Hale debería obtener protección policial o al menos tener patrulleros flotando a su alrededor. Quería atrapar a su abuelo con lo que había estado sucediendo, —Sí, pero el Alfa ha atacado de nuevo y mi papá no debería tener tantos cuerpos para lo que se supone que es una ciudad dormida.

Edward se encogió de hombros, —Entonces deberías haberte mudado a una ciudad sin un Nemeton.

Stiles estaba exasperado, —Dios mío. Eso no es útil. ¿Está engañando a la gente?

Edward asintió con calma, —Él es de hecho un Alfa, leo sus niveles de poder—.

Stiles bajó la cabeza ya que eso hacía las cosas infinitamente más complicadas, pero eso era solo una parte del curso en estos días: —Gracias, abuelo... ¿acaso se acabó el tiempo de la clandestinidad?

—Eres brillante y es hora de que lo demuestres—, dijo lleno de orgullo familiar.

—Tú también eres increíble—, dijo Stiles dando un abrazo a su abuelo. Le encantaba hacer eso, ya que olía a familia y poder y siempre fue una influencia determinante. —Ahora ve y gobierna el reino que tengo un Alfa que poner en su lugar.

Edward adoraba a su nieto y estaba orgulloso de cómo había crecido, —Dale el infierno.

Stiles se había despedido de su abuelo y estaba tan agradecido de tener apoyo en el mundo sobrenatural que parecía estar cada vez más loco por minuto. Se le revolvió el estómago al saber que Derek estaba en problemas.

Entonces, por supuesto, fue cuando apareció el tío loco Alfa.

Stiles era consciente de que no siempre tenía los mejores mecanismos de defensa para un supuesto ser humano. Por un lado, como un adolescente supuestamente escuálido, era bocón. Él sabía esto, pero no veía ninguna razón para cambiar sus caminos. Siempre culparía a su padre por su boca inteligente, pero gracias a su madre tenía el poder de respaldarlo. Aún así, no había excusa para hablar con un alfa sin respeto, —No tengo tiempo para tu locura... mi compañero está en problemas.

Stiles fue impresionante para un humano, pensó Peter. Estaba parado allí irradiando peligro y amenaza y el humano se mantuvo firme. No mostraba ningún temor e iba en contra de lo que le decían sobre mirar a los depredadores a los ojos. —¿Qué eres?

—Humano—, dijo Stiles y se concentró en su padre, ya que era humano por parte de su padre. Le agradeció a Morrigan que su abuelo le había enseñado el truco para mentirle a los hombres lobo.

—No, no creo que lo seas. Eres especial. —Peter dijo con certeza desmintiendo su locura.

Stiles no quería que se acercara más. Estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que era inmune a la picadura de un hombre lobo, pero sería un inconveniente. —Tengo un sabor demasiado graso... estoy seguro de por todas esas papas fritas que conoces.

Peter podría estar loco y tener una agenda, pero el niño lo estaba divirtiendo. —No, si te muerdo... sabrás mágico, estoy seguro.

Stiles se mantuvo inmóvil y tuvo que reinar en su ira - Peter hizo un movimiento en su contra - lo mataría y le pediría perdón a Derek. En verdad, era solo su compañero lo que le impedía ir por la garganta del lobo en este momento. Sabía que Derek no tenía familia, por lo que si hubiera alguna forma de salvar a Peter de su locura lo haría. —Que te jodan. Mira, diviértete en tu viaje de venganza... alguien se ha llevado a mi compañero.

Peter suspiró, —Entonces han lastimado a mi manada. Derek es mío.

Stiles mordió su primera respuesta de, tengo derechos. Estaba madurando, ¿quién sabía? Lo que realmente salió de su boca fue, —¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlo?

—La perra lo tiene y quiero arrancarle la garganta.

Stiles estaba adivinando que era un sí, pero en algo tan importante como la vida y la muerte lo consideraban importante aclarar. —¿Entonces ese es un sí?

Peter asintió, —Aunque deberías ser el compañero del Alfa.

OH DIOS MÍO. Stiles pensó que su vida podría volverse más extraña, que es donde estaba equivocado. Él debería saberlo mejor que tentar al destino. Sin embargo, no importaba, ya que podía sentir el dolor de su compañero y haría cualquier cosa por detenerlo, incluso trabajaría con un Alfa loco que quería su trasero.

Por ahora.


	9. In order to catch a Psycho

 

Derek nunca vio el dardo tranquilizante cargado con una versión modificada de acónito.

Derek se despertó e inmediatamente arrugó la nariz ante el olor a ceniza. Su lobo gimió dentro sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba. Estaban en su casa vieja. Estaba colgado de sus brazos con cuerdas atadas de acónito y la electricidad corría por su sistema. Sintió que se estaba muriendo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue rezar para que Stiles estuviera bien. No se preguntó quién exactamente lo había tomado por demasiado tiempo cuando escuchó el sonido ronco demasiado familiar, —Hey Der-Bear. Pensé que deberíamos conectarnos una vez más.

Él cerró los ojos y siseó mientras ella le lamía los abdominales. Necesitaba pensar en Stiles y en lo que trajo a su vida. Stiles era todo lo bueno en el mundo y, lo que es más importante, su compañero. Podía recuperarse de un cazador de psicópatas si se mantenía vivo; sabía que Stiles lo ayudaría a tranquilizarlo. —Deberías haberme dejado ir, Kate. ¿No has tenido suficiente de mí la última vez?

Kate se echó a reír guturalmente y hacía años que lo habría jadeando de lujuria, ahora solo quería acurrucarse y protegerse. Desafortunadamente, eso fue un poco difícil de hacer ya que estaba atado con electricidad que vibraba a través de su sistema. Podía sentir a Stiles tirando del vínculo. Estaba destrozado, una parte de él quería cerrar el vínculo para asegurarse de que Stiles no sintiera ningún dolor. La otra parte de él quería que Stiles lo encontrara para poder acurrucarse con él en su cama, a salvo del mundo.

—Oh, tenemos mucho de qué hablar...— Kate continuó divagando.

Derek la escuchó brevemente, pero su mente comenzó a preguntarse como resultado del dolor. Se preguntó por qué cuando era más joven no veía el aire de locura colgándose de ella como ahora. La retrospección aquí fue triste, fue trágico. Podías ver la locura en sus ojos y el destello de peligro que hacía que incluso su lobo quisiera retroceder.

Él gruñó, —¿Discuta qué? Mataste a toda mi familia.

Se levantó mostrando su delgado cuerpo pero no le hizo nada; no era Stiles. La vio fruncir el ceño ante la falta de reacción de su parte. Sintió un placer vengativo al no reaccionar. Aunque, ¿cómo podía esperar que la quisiera? Ella había matado a toda su familia.

—Bueno, por una dulce mejilla, ¿dónde está el Alfa?

Derek suspiró, —Desearía saberlo... estoy tratando de rastrearlo.

Ella escuchó lo que él dijo y ella se rió aún más fuerte. —Ahh, bebé, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie: el lobo solitario no sobrevive.

Derek reprimió su primer instinto, que era negar su afirmación. Tenía a Stiles y Stiles era todo para él. Aun así, no podía dejar que ella averiguara sobre Stiles ya que ella trataría de hacerle daño, y no podía permitir que le ocurriera daño a su pareja. Antes usaría sus garras para cortarse la garganta que ser responsable de que Stiles fuera lastimado. —No me dejaste otra opción... mataste a mi manada.

Kate se encogió de hombros, —Y aun así te dejé a ti y a tu hermana.

Derek quería resoplar, ya que estaba seguro en su mente loca de que ella le había hecho un favor. Sintió el pánico de Stiles, y luego se transformó en determinación y una promesa de violencia. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió el mensaje a través de su vínculo, ‘Mantente vivo... ya llegamos’

Derek tuvo que preguntarse quién venía. Sabía que Stiles tenía amigos y poderes a su disposición.

Sin embargo, Stiles fue más inteligente que eso. Si el querido tío Peter quería que su sobrino fuera parte de su manada, el loco Alfa lo ayudaría a encontrar a su compañero. Era contraproducente para Stiles luchar contra él ahora cuando ambos querían lo mismo: una Kate Argent muerta. Stiles no estaba relajado y estaba atento a cualquier señal que sugiriera que Peter intentaría traicionarlo. No dudaría en explotar al Alfa la próxima semana si intentaba ser el toque del Tío Malo.

Stiles no era el corderito débil en esta historia.

Mientras tanto, Scott se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. La escuela había sido extraña. Scott no pudo controlar sus sentidos. Apestaba ya que era práctica de Lacrosse y Stiles había cortado y corrido quejándose de sentirse enfermo. Estaba seguro de que Stiles estaba mintiendo, pero antes de que Scott pudiera llamarlo, se había ido. No importaba porque Allison estaba esperando y había práctica de Lacrosse. Podía descubrir qué era lo que estaba provocando a Stiles después, más tarde.

Jackson estaba siendo un idiota épico y como era la noche de la luna llena le resultaba cada vez más difícil reinar en su lobo. Sabía que Derek y Stiles le darían tanta mierda por su falta de control. Scott no era tonto, sabía que no podía revelar sus secretos: había demasiados cazadores dando vueltas.

Jackson estaba en su parrilla, —Vamos, McCall, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

El enfoque de Scott se redujo pero todavía estaba distraído por la luna y Allison, y donde Stiles también había huido. Fue por esa razón que estaba seguro de que terminó en su culo cuando Jackson lo abordó. Estaba enojado porque se había perdido la jugada y no ayudó que tuviera a Jackson en su rostro sonriéndole.

Allison debe haber sentido que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido cuando lo llamó desde las gradas. No era mucho más que un lugar vacío para volver a levantarse, pero ayudó a controlar sus sentimientos y por eso la amaba.

Sin embargo, Jackson no fue uno de los que se detuvo, —Ahh, ¿echas de menos a tu pequeño novio? ¿Parece que tu chica no es suficiente?

Scott gruñó y esperó a que el entrenador llamara a la siguiente jugada. No ayudó. Podía sentir una presencia en el borde del campo, estaba seguro de que era el Alfa quien estaba follando con él. No ayudaría al Alfa, estaba loco e intentó obligarlo a matar a sus amigos.

La extraña sensación desapareció, pero Scott no pudo evitar la sensación de equivocación. Estaba tan aliviado de saber que la práctica había terminado. Se dirigió a las duchas, queriendo volver a algún tipo de normalidad. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez tendría una verdadera normal, pero algo que se acercara sería bueno.

El equipo se retiró con bastante rapidez y para su molestia, los únicos dos que quedaban en los vestuarios eran él y Jackson. ¿Tenía que preguntarse cómo era esta su vida?

Jackson no fue sutil, —¡Encontraré tu secreto McCall!

Scott siseó, —Estás loco.

—¿Loco?—, Preguntó Jackson e incluso Scott pudo escuchar la pregunta. —No. Hiciste algo para ser tan bueno, y cuando descubra qué, ¡volverás a ser el perdedor que eres!

Scott quería reírse ya que había tantas cosas que odiaba sobre ser un hombre lobo, pero le gustaba el atletismo natural. —Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

A veces los viejos adagios son ciertos.

A Stiles no le gustaba Peter en absoluto. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no matarlo. Él era el nieto de su abuelo a este respecto. Le enseñaron a proteger a aquellos que lo necesitaban pero también a nunca dejar vivo a un enemigo potencial que podría ir a por ti. Lo único que salvó a Peter en este momento fue que podía ser útil y él era el último miembro sobreviviente de la familia de Derek.

Peter lo miraba como si fuera algo exótico. —¿Qué?

Peter sonrió, —Eres realmente exquisito y mi sobrino no puede apreciarte de la manera que te mereces.

Ahh, y ahora la noche de Stiles estaba completa: uno de los villanos psicópatas estaba jugando por su trasero. Se preguntó por qué era dolorosamente virgen y no tenía a nadie interesado en él, y entonces casi todos los hombres lobo querían su culo. ¿Eso lo convirtió en cebo de lobo en lugar de carne de cañón? No, no iría allí ya que su padre había sido ridículamente paciente y comprendía todo el asunto.

Él sonrió fríamente, —Hey, centrémonos en la tarea: ¡Kate tiene a Derek!

Los ojos de Peter volvieron a enfriarse ante el nombre de la cazadora psicótica. En pocas palabras, existe la simplicidad del plan de Stiles por ahora. Iba a arrojar a su psicópata a la psicópata que sostenía a Derek y luego sacarlo a él y a Derek de allí en el caos subsiguiente. Fue un buen plan, simple, algunos pueden decir. A Stiles le gustaba pensar que todavía tenía mérito.

—Oh, voy a rasgar su garganta por los crímenes contra nuestra manada—, prometió Peter con sedosidad.

Stiles personalmente pudo entender de dónde venía Peter. Kate fue responsable de la muerte de casi todos a los que Peter había amado. Peter había quedado atrapado en coma, encerrado en su cuerpo, y en lo que debe haber sido un dolor insoportable teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con que los lobos sanaron. Stiles no era inhumano, podía entender la ruta de la psicopatía y era todo por Kate. Todo lo que podía prometer a Peter era, —No te detendré. Solo quiero que Derek esté bien.

Peter ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, —¿Y si tuviera que desafiar a Derek por ti?

Stiles no se inmutó; lo que pasaba era que si Peter lo intentaba, le arrancaría todos los encantadores dientes Alfa de las encías. No duraría mucho como un lobo alfa desdentado, y la última vez que Stiles comprobó que los dentistas no habían hecho prótesis dentales, tan fuertes. Se mantuvo inmóvil y se concentró en no revelar nada, —Bueno, dejaría que Derek manejara el desafío como dictan las tradiciones.

—¿Cuánto sabes de nuestra tradición?—, Preguntó Peter, intrigado por lo instintivo que era el niño y lo mucho que se leía. No importaba de ninguna manera, ya que era impresionante, pero mostró que su futura compañero también era un erudito.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y ofreció una respuesta simple: —Me las arreglo, es un infierno intentar descubrir qué es la verdad y qué es una porquería.

—Oh, un chico inteligente como tú lo resolvería.

Stiles se estremeció por dentro pero externamente siseó, —Oye, considerando que estabas hablando de mi trasero antes, es posible que quieras sonar menos como un lobo pedófilo.

—No soy mucho más viejo que Derek, Stiles, y tu padre lo aceptó lo suficientemente bien.

Stiles estaba enojado ya que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Peter debe haber estado escuchando la conversación entre él, su papá, su abuelo y Derek. —Lo que sea, sigamos centrados: la loca Kate tiene a mi compañero.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, —Si mi beta sirviera para algo llegara a mí como quisiera, entonces sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para rastrearlo.

Stiles rodó sus ojos como si fuera bueno para nada. Beta a quien se refería era Scott. Conocía a su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para saber que no había manera de que aceptara todo lo que Peter estaba exigiendo, como matar gente. —Sí, bueno, deberías haber pensado en eso antes de que muerdas a un adolescente hormonal.

Peter frunció el ceño, —Mi fuerza dominará su resolución.

Stiles sabía que debería estar preocupado por el hecho de que el lobo psicópata quería su trasero, y que su pareja fue capturada en un extraño escondite de Hunter, pero esa declaración era demasiado graciosa. —¿Conoces a los adolescentes? ¿Cómo algo?

Peter no se veía divertido y gruñó, —¿Tu punto?

Stiles sonrió, —Bueno, los adolescentes son terribles en seguir órdenes. Somos muy tercos y creemos que sabemos todo. Además... Mira, ya te estoy molestando... Haría una terrible pareja.

Peter frunció el ceño al considerar lo que dijo el adolescente. Era cierto que debería haber pensado con más cuidado sobre a quién le había mordido, pero estaba demasiado dañado como para pensar más allá de la necesidad de expandir la manada. Sin embargo, pensó que su futuro compañero estaba siendo deliberadamente ciego, —Estás cazando betas. Estás buscando una manada, por lo que, por supuesto, serías un buen compañero Alfa.

Stiles quería sonreír, y gruñir sobre cómo se sentía mucho más validado por un Alfa loco. Sin embargo, era más inteligente que eso y quería que Peter se centrara en algo más que su culo. —Correcto, necesito un portátil.

Peter suspiró, —Sigue así. Si tratas de pedir ayuda, los mataré, no tú.

Stiles debería ofenderse porque Peter pensara que era una damisela en apuros. Él no estaba, como pago para ser subestimado por el enemigo. —No soy estúpido.

Siguió a Peter a un estacionamiento no utilizado en las afueras de la ciudad. Entonces obtuvo la respuesta de dónde se estaba escondiendo. El portátil estaba en la parte trasera del auto y retrocedió al ver cómo se almacenaba. Podías ver claramente que la mujer estaba muerta.

—Lo que siempre ama a la mierda Peter. No puedes seguir asesinando gente.

Peter estaba confundido. Por supuesto que podía, especialmente si eran lo suficientemente débiles como para dejar su cuello expuesto. Su enfermera no era una buena mujer y él había sanado por lo que ya no la necesitaba. Ella lo había tratado como un perro usando la luna y el maldito silbido como una forma de ejercer control sobre él. Él no era el títere de nadie, él era un Alfa. —Estoy mejor.

Stiles pensó que era inútil tratar de razonar con una persona loca. Esperaba que el coche alquilado que Kate estaba usando tuviera un sistema de GPS. Probablemente fue la forma más eficiente de encontrarla. Si no, sería su sangre, y el vínculo con Derek para encontrarlos. Solo se mostraba reacio a hacerlo inmediatamente porque no conocía a Peter por lo poderoso que era.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, —Encontrar su auto... y con suerte donde se esconde usando su GPS.

Peter no dijo nada, pero cuando reanudó el ritmo y dejó a Stiles solo, lo contaba como una victoria. Levantó los registros del auto, agradeciendo a Dios que solo había un lugar de alquiler de automóviles en la ciudad. Lo necesitaba ordenado y sacó el registro de GPS de su automóvil. Levantó la ubicación del mapa y siseó. —¡Esa perra retorcida y enferma!

Peter dejó de fruncir el ceño y se paseó, —¿Qué?

Stiles estaba realmente enojado y el aire comenzaba a crujir con magia reprimida. —Ella lo tiene en el sótano de tu familia.

Peter gruñó recordándole esa noche atroz. Tuvo que sacudirse los lametones de las llamas que aún veía en las comisuras de sus ojos. —¿Ahora la matamos?

Stiles quería poner los ojos en blanco, el tipo era como disco rayado, pero en este instante, no le importó. Era útil para él y necesitaba la distracción que Peter podría traer. —No te detendré, pero me estoy enfocando en Derek.

Peter lo miró decepcionado, pero a Stiles no le importó. Quería encontrar a Derek y ay de cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino. Indagó en sí mismo por el vínculo y esperó que Derek pudiera escuchar su mensaje: ‘Mantente vivo... ya vamos.’


	10. eenie meenie miney mo

 

Kate sabía que algo era diferente, —Estás muy tranquilo.

Derek intentó encogerse de hombros, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía el rango de movimiento necesario. Quería hacerlo solo para fastidiarla, pero sentía demasiado dolor. Preguntó con frustración, —¿Qué quieres de mí, Kate?

Ella rugió, —¡El nombre de tu Alfa!

Se rió entre dientes ya que el dolor era tan intenso ahora que solo podía encontrar la situación entera irónicamente divertida. Esperaba que Stiles fuera cuidadoso porque estaría tan enojado con su compañero si se lastimaba como resultado de tratar de rescatarlo. —No lo sé. Asesinó a Laura... no estamos exactamente intercambiando tarjetas de Navidad.

Kate pareció encantada con la noticia: —Ah, así que la tierra de Hale ha caído.

Derek sabía que ella estaba buscando una reacción por lo que no le dio una. Se estaba aferrando a su cordura solo porque sabía que Stiles venía a por él. Sabía que si miraba hacia otro lado ella simplemente lo atacaría, así que la miró.

Kate hizo un puchero al ver la forma en que Derek no participaba en ninguna conversación. No fue divertido. Por lo general, estaba tan lleno de angustia y dolor que sería divertido de explotar, pero no hoy. Ella quería que derramara su dolor por lo menos. —No eres divertido Der...

No dijo nada y fue golpeado con una porra de lo que estaba seguro era madera de Rowan. Y sin embargo, él todavía no dijo nada. No tenía nada más que decirle, solo deseaba que obtuviera la merecida retribución por matar a casi toda su familia. Soportó el siguiente golpe con un gruñido.

Un aplauso por el costado rompió su pequeño cara-a-cara no porque a Derek le importara, sino porque era su tío. No debería poder moverse... significaría que él era el Alfa. Su lobo estaba destrozado: tenía una manada, un miembro de la familia que quedaba vivo, pero ¿había matado a Laura? No estaba seguro de poder aceptar un Alfa que había matado a su hermana. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba obteniendo asientos en la primera fila para el espectáculo, lástima que no pudiera disfrutarlo. Podía imaginar a Stiles ofreciendo palomitas de maíz para el evento.

Peter estaba avanzando, y Stiles avanzaba con lo que básicamente era un amuleto que no me llamaba la atención. Él todavía estaba allí, e incluso visible para la gente. Simplemente lo hizo para que cualquiera que lo estaba mirando decidiera buscar en otro lado sin verlo. Era un truco ingenioso y uno que le había servido bien en la escuela secundaria desde que su abuelo se lo había enseñado.

—Eres una perra malvada. —Peter se relajó alrededor de sus colmillos.

Kate frunció el ceño, ya que no se consideraba malvada. Ella estaba haciendo el trabajo de su padre, matando monstruos y si se divertía un poco, entonces, ¿dónde estaba el daño en eso? Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo protegiendo al resto del público. Ella podría hacer el trabajo sucio que no podrían soportar, —No es cierto, soy una asesina de monstruos.

Peter se burló de ella, ya que todavía recordaba esa noche vívidamente. De hecho, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía sentirlo y verlo. Podía oler la madera que ardía y escuchar los gritos de su familia. La peor parte, y la parte que probablemente lo había llevado al límite, recordaba haber partido los cuellos a los niños pequeños para que no sintieran el fuego. —¡Eres el monstruo más cruel que he conocido!

Kate estaba aparentemente sopesando sus opciones. Ella tenía un cautivo, pero ella estaba enfrentando a un Lobo Alfa enloquecido. Aquí no había un buen final si ella se quedaba. Tomó una decisión consciente y soltó una bomba de acónito usando el humo como cubierta para desaparecer. Era mejor esperar y derribarlo otro día cuando las probabilidades estaban a su favor en vez de pelear ahora y probablemente morir.

Stiles siseó al ver que la tierra relámpago aterrizaba, podía adivinar que el humo era un acónito en forma atomizada. No pensó mientras buscaba su poder, era reflexivo. Tenía un deseo y era que la nube desapareciera... así que con un destello de sus ojos, lo hizo. Peter miró a Stiles atendiendo a Derek y luego miró a la desaparecida Kate. Parecía complacido por lo que Stiles había hecho, pero su visión se estaba reduciendo a Kate. En serio, Stiles pensó que Peter tenía que estar loco porque quien dice: —¡Volveré!— Con voz seria y espera ser tomado en serio.

Stiles se alegró de estar solo, ya que en su preocupación por Derek estaba usando sus poderes libremente. No estaba listo para lidiar con el engreído cuando estaba preocupado por Derek. Parecía tan maltrecho que estaba ansioso por siquiera tocarse la mejilla magullada, asustado de que causaría más daño. —Oh, ¿qué te ha hecho ella?— La caja de electricidad se encendió bajo la presión de la magia de Stiles. Quería atacar quemar su existencia.

Derek simplemente se dobló en sus puños que ahora comenzaban a cortarle la piel. Sabía que Stiles estaba allí y estaba empezando a relajarse. Sabía que Kate había dejado que lo persiguiera el tío Peter. No estaba dispuesto a procesar el hecho de que el Alfa era Peter, porque si lo era, entonces Peter probablemente había matado a su hermana. Estaba doliéndose demasiado para considerar esa idea.

Stiles estaba catalogando todas las heridas de Derek e hizo una nota para matarla más si escapaba de la ira de Peter. Estaba en un segundo plano porque necesitaba que su compañero estuviera bien primero. Usó un cuchillo para cortar las araduras. Cuando Derek estaba libre, se derrumbó sobre su hombro. Stiles estaba listo para comenzar a sanarlo y siguió los pasos en su mente. Llamaba a la Tierra para escuchar su pedido de ayuda y esperaba que Morrigan escuchara la Tierra. Escuchó y el inminente ataque de pánico de Stiles retrocedió como lo hicieron las lesiones visibles de Derek.

—Oh Der '¿qué te hizo ella?

Derek intentó valientemente abrir los ojos para calmar a su compañero, pero no pudo, —Stiles.

Stiles se alegró de poder hablar, pero al escuchar la voz de Derek sintió deseos de romper algo. —Sh, no hables.

—¿El Alf...?

Stiles sabía lo que le estaba preguntando, —Relájate, él está persiguiendo como loco a Kate.

—Tenemos que detenerlo. —Derek jadeó cuando un rayo de espasmos se apoderó de él.

Stiles sabía que para que Derek aún sintiera los efectos, la malvada perra había sobrecargado su sistema. Si él no estaba tan preocupado por Derek, habría roto a la perra en dos. Tal como estaba, dejaría que Peter la golpeara por primera vez. —Está bien. Tú eres mi principal preocupación. Arreglarte entonces nos enfrentaremos al mundo.

Stiles casi tropezó cuando Derek le acarició el cuello con la nariz con el objetivo de asegurarse de que estaban bien y que no podrían lastimarlo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— Stiles honestamente no podía creer a su compañero. Había visto víctimas de accidentes automovilísticos en mejores condiciones que Derek y lo que quería, era bromear con él. En serio, necesitaba explicarle a Derek cuáles son las prioridades y cómo debería tenerlas. —¡El único lugar al que te diriges ahora es mi cama!. —La parte más triste de esa afirmación es que cuando era un adolescente con un amante ridículamente ardiente no quería decir de la forma sexy. Lo único que estaba debatiendo era si pedir un sanador o no... estaba tratando de ser un niño grande y no llamar a su abuelo cada pocos minutos. Aún así, no era estúpido y no permitiría que su orgullo matara a él o a su compañero. Devolvió a Derek a su jeep y realmente esperaba que no hubiera nadie dando vueltas fuera de su casa esta noche. Él no estaba de humor para aguantar a los vecinos que estaban metiendo en donde no debían. Afortunadamente, tuvo la cobertura de la oscuridad para arrastrar a su novio de vuelta a su casa.

Al ver quién lo estaba esperando, Stiles pensó que su noche no podría mejorar, en realidad.

Stiles sopesó sus opciones y optó por dejar deliberadamente a Derek en el camión y salió a saludar a Chris Argent. Había tenido suficiente de la loca familia fanática por una noche, y preguntó con mínima paciencia. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Dónde está ella?

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —Sinceramente no tengo ni idea.

Chris lo miró. No estaba actuando como un adolescente novato que había sido arrojado al fondo de la vida sobrenatural. —Estás mintiendo.

Stiles se encontró con su mirada sin problemas, —No, estoy enojado porque tu hermana trató de torturar y matar a mi... novio.

Chris estaba aturdido, —¿Novio? ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

Lo único que detuvo a Stiles en una mega farsa fue el hecho de que el tono de Chris era más enojado, más preocupado que un cazador. Dicho eso, todavía estaba enojado. —¿Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

—Stiles, Derek es mayor.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, como si realmente odiara la forma en que la mayoría de la gente asumía que su TDAH significaba que era un idiota. Realmente no lo era y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo apreciaba la cobertura que le brindaba... otras veces solo le molestaba. —Sí, lo sé y el Sheriff sabe lo que significa su poder.

Chris frunció el ceño al escuchar la confiada respuesta del adolescente: estaba empezando a comprender cuánto había subestimado al chico. —Kate. ¿Dónde está ella?

Stiles suspiró, —No puedo ayudarte. El nuevo Alfa quería hablar con ella y decidió no quedarse y hablar conmigo. Probablemente fue lo mejor ya que quería matarla por lo que le hizo pasar a Derek.

Chris era cauteloso. Normalmente, si un adolescente hace tal declaración, se reiría de él y luego los aplastaría. Hubo, sin embargo, una garantía alrededor del chico que lo hizo sospechar que Stiles no estaba bromeando y que muy felizmente pudo haber asesinado a Kate esta noche. Por ahora, archivaría sus observaciones. Se preguntó si podría conseguir que el adolescente le diera información, —¿Solo así? ¿Y quién es el Alfa?

Stiles estaba cada vez más agitado cuanto más Chris se quedaba en su presencia. Al final, su paciencia había terminado, —Me encanta jugar a las veinte preguntas, pero mi bebé está sangrando hasta la muerte, así que voy a tomar un pase.

Chris lo probó, queriendo obtener al menos una idea sobre dónde estaba el adolescente, —¿O qué?

Stiles sacó su celular de su mano y mostró el hecho de que estaba en la línea con alguien. —O imagino que mi padre podría volver a casa en calidad profesional.

Chris no tuvo más remedio que irse, pero volvería. Solo esperaba poder encontrar a su hermana antes que el Alfa. No se hacía ilusiones de que si alguien, excepto él, la atrapaba, terminaría mal. Él no aprobó nada de lo que ella había hecho. Estaba claro ahora que Kate y su padre no estaban siguiendo el código. Odiaba saber que había matado contra el código, pero ella seguía siendo su hermana y había sido moldeada por su padre.

Estaba claro que la persecución estaba en marcha.


	11. Run Kate Run

 

Stiles amaba a su padre, pero nunca más que cuando se detuvo en el camino justo cuando Chris se alejaba. Era la mejor manera de reforzar el mensaje que le había dado a Chris: los cazadores no podían actuar sin un mandato y permanecer bajo el radar. Le dio a los hombres lobo y, en particular, a Derek una legitimidad que haría que otros cazadores pensaran dos veces antes de herirlo.

Derek estaba empezando a moverse en el asiento del pasajero y Stiles lo levantó suavemente. Debería haber sido mucho más difícil de levantar debido a su masa muscular, pero Stiles hizo trampa: usó un encantamiento para aligerar a su compañero. —Demasiado pesado—, se quejaba Derek.

Stiles rodó sus ojos hacia su compañero. Honestamente, Derek estaba sangrando y su primera preocupación fue la tensión en la espalda de Stiles. Una vez que fue sanado, iban a tener una larga conversación sobre las prioridades, pero hasta entonces Stiles sería la mejor enfermera que podría ser. Al ver cuán herido estaba su compañero y Stiles sabía cuán mal tendría que ser para poder seguir luchando por sanar tanto tiempo después de la tortura, su sangre se hirvió. —Tranquilo amor. Soy Magia.

Derek quería objetar, pero el gran esfuerzo de usar sus cuerdas vocales le dijo que solo tal vez Stiles tenía un punto. —Mi tío es...

Stiles suspiró, —persiguiendo a tu ex perra al infierno con suerte.

Stiles simplemente sabía que eso probablemente no era lo más inteligente que decir, pero no podía evitarlo. Él sabía varias cosas ahora mismo; el Alfa estaba loco, tío Peter, que quiere su culo; Kate quiere matar a Derek y acaba de hacer una maldita buena jugada. Estaba en una loca subida de adrenalina y giró en redondo con una bola de fuego en la mano. Miró tímidamente a su papá, —en mi defensa no puedes culparme y al menos no lo arrojé primero y luego hice preguntas.

Parecía que su padre quería discutir pero se dio cuenta de la inutilidad, —¿Está bien?

—No, pero lo estará—, dijo Stiles con tristeza. —Voy a limpiarlo y verlo y luego bajaré.

—Suena bien para mí—, John se quedaría para asegurarse de que no recibieran más invitados no deseados. Le había explicado al Agente que alguien había venido amenazando a Stiles para que se quedara cerca para ver si volvía el delincuente. A Tara no le importaba que se alegrara de que Stiles estuviera a salvo, si supiera.

****

Arriba, Stiles había logrado después de algunas discusiones más obstinadas lograr que Derek se tumbara en la cama y dejara que atendiera las heridas. Era tan jodidamente obstinado, pero era un buen trabajo ya que Stiles era peor. Stiles estaba preocupado ya que las heridas aún no se estaban curando - la perra debe haber estado usando electricidad ya que eso era lo único que podría sobrecargar el sistema del Alfa y evitar que sanase. La única otra posibilidad era acónito, pero eso hubiera sido fatal y, por lo que Stiles sabía de Kate Argent, le gustaba una víctima viva.

Su padre interrumpió su alboroto con una cámara. Stiles estaba confundido, —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El sheriff puso los ojos en blanco, —Esto puede usarse como prueba contra Argent si la atrapamos.

Stiles tarareaba: era un buen plan. Él amaba a su papá, y realmente esperaba que atraparan a Kate principalmente porque tendría una vida larga y miserable en la cárcel y si la declaran culpable de violación legal, bueno, la acogería calurosamente. —Es un buen plan, y por favor, eres libre de construir la mayor chaqueta de evidencia contra ella que puedas.

John conocía a su hijo y podía escuchar lo implícito, pero, —¿Qué es eso?

—Bueno, puede haber una situación en la que descubrí quién es el atacante...

John suspiró al escuchar el tono de su hijo, sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta. Sabía que Stiles podía protegerse a sí mismo en teoría, pero había visto lo peor en su trabajo y, lamentablemente, lo hacía increíblemente cínico en lo que respecta a los motivos de la gente. —¿Quién es?

—El tío de Derek me amenazó con encontrar a Derek. Lo que demuestra que está loco porque es Derek, y él es mi compañero y no había manera de que no fuera a querer encontrar a Derek.

John siguió el parloteo y tuvo que sacar las partes importantes de él. —Entonces, ¿cómo se relaciona esto con Kate?

—Bueno, Kate se llevó a Derek y Peter está loco por el fuego, así que utilicé la necesidad de venganza de Peter para sacar a Derek del mal.

John solo negó con la cabeza, —¿Así que Kate está muerta?

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —¿Quién sabe? Estaba siendo perseguida por Peter la último que la vi.

John necesitaba una aclaración, —El mismo Peter que supuestamente está en una sala a largo plazo en estado de coma.

John estaba impresionado con su hijo, por lo general, tenía problemas para concentrarse, pero ahora estaba en uno de sus estados de hiper enfoque. Limpiaba y curaba con rapidez y eficacia algunos de los moretones y los peores cortes, y aún así seguía respondiéndole.

—Sí, está bien... resulta que la luna lo hace más fuerte y está mordiendo a los adolescentes para fortalecerse aún más.

John archivó esa información para una fecha posterior, —¿Y por qué estaba Chris aquí?

—Toda la familia son cazadores de lobos. La única diferencia es que Chris se apega al código de perseguir a los hombres lobo que lastiman a los humanos.

John había odiado el comienzo en la vida que Derek tenía y estaba contento de no haber escuchado a Scott. El mejor amigo de Stiles se había quejado con él sobre la influencia que Derek parecía tener sobre Stiles. Él podría haber escuchado si la noche anterior no les hubiera dado la explicación completa. En lugar de ver acumulación de pruebas circunstanciales, acaba de ver a un adolescente enojado que no le gustaba el hecho de que el mundo estaba cambiando y que él no se salía con la suya. Por lo que John podía ver, el chico quería a la chica, la fama y tener a Stiles como su fiel compañero; solo que Stiles no se apegaba al guion, no culpaba a su hijo. —Ya veo... Entonces Scott es un hombre lobo y está saliendo con un cazador.

Stiles se rió en realidad por el tono de su padre, principalmente porque había logrado arreglar a Derek, por lo que se veía menos como un zombie, —Sí, ya he hecho las bromas de Romeo y Julieta.

Su papá solo tarareó, —¿Qué más estás tratando de evitar decirme?

Stiles le hizo un puchero, —Es como tu investigador o algo así.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?— Dijo John, sabiendo que tenía que ser sutil para obtener la información que quería, —Sheriff y todo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y parecía un poco avergonzado, —Parece que no soy el cebo sino más bien un Hale-cebo. ¿Qué? Como broma no es bueno. Maldita sea, ¡lo estaba usando para mantener la calma!

Derek gruñó en su sueño y acercó a Stiles. Stiles lo miró con una cara tan tierna que John no supo qué decir. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al hecho de que tenía un yerno. Podría no haber sido uno que hubiera escogido necesariamente, pero Derek era alguien que iría claramente a los confines de la tierra para Stiles, y no podía pedir mucho más que eso.

John era la ley en esta ciudad, y parecía que algunos Cazadores necesitarían que les recordaran exactamente a quién tenían que responder. Si y cuando encontrara a Kate Argent, ella aprendería por las malas. Armaría una cacería para rastrearla. John había sido sheriff demasiado tiempo para no haber visto lo que la venganza podía hacer. Lo triste es que, con demasiada frecuencia, la parte que busca venganza no consigue el cierre, solo un cadáver, o varios que necesitan limpieza.

—Voy a verificar algunas cosas.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, pero ahora estaba atrapado en la cama cuando Derek, abrazado por él, lo envolvió como un pulpo tierno. —'Kay'.

Kate no estaba yendo tan bien.

Esto no fue en absoluto como lo planeó. Debería haber tenido a Derek en sus manos, haber jugado con él (tortura) hasta que obtuvo la información y luego lo mató. Ella estaba siendo perseguida por un Alfa loco. El hecho de que ella era la causa de la locura y, por lo tanto, el autor de su caída fue una ironía que ella extrañaba.

Se las había arreglado para poner suficiente distancia entre ellos como para poder conectar su auto a presión, había soltado las llaves.

Ella se dirigía al único lugar en la ciudad que no podría rechazarla. Esperaba que Chris o al menos Victoria estuviese adentro. No quería dejar que Allison se enterara del secreto por el momento, a menos que ella también lo hubiera hecho, de lo contrario, Vicky no pensaría en matarla.

La casa era tan normal que hizo que Kate se sintiera incómoda; eran hábiles cazadores y, sin embargo, Chris eligió vivir aquí. Fue espeluznante, pero hoy era fantástico. Ella tropezó en el camino alegre por la cobertura de la oscuridad. Ella entró y aún directamente a los suministros médicos. Estaba magullada y tenía cortes en varios lugares, lo suficientemente grave como para necesitar suministros. La crema de árnica fue la mejor para ayudar a sanar hematomas rápidamente.

Kate alzó la vista sobresaltada y le mostró los nervios a los que apuntaba antes de saber quién era. Mierda, era Allison y su novio. Este día no estaba mejorando.

Allison ni siquiera parpadeó, se llevó a Scott, sin saber cuánto daño podría hacerle esa bala en particular a su novio. Sorprendentemente considerando todo: Scott aún no había sido descubierto por su novia.

—¿Tía?

Kate siseó, —¿Cariño puedes llamar a tu mamá o papá?

Allison asintió y rápidamente se llevó a Scott. Ella estaba claramente pensando que era mejor alejar a su novio de la loca con una pistola. Esto no iba a planear en absoluto. Después de todo, ella y su papá, Gerard, tenían un plan para que Allison conociera el secreto de una manera que la vería usando el código correcto.

Victoria Argent y Chris aparecieron pronto y Kate había tenido un día tan de mierda como para querer escuchar el juicio a punto de llover sobre ella.

—Bienvenida cálida.

Victoria era rígida e inflexible, la matriarca perfecta, —¿Qué hiciste?

Ella fruncía el ceño con fastidio; en serio iba a recibir una conferencia, —¿Cazó un monstruo?

A Chris no le divirtió, esta era su hermana y él siempre la amaría, pero esto podría traer una tormenta de mierda sobre sus cabezas en más de un sentido. —Sacaste a Derek Hale de la casa del Sheriff.

Kate estaba frustrada, y no había forma de que Peter no estuviera aquí pronto. Estaba demasiado enojado y toda su furia estaba centrada en ella. Ella necesitaba tratamiento médico y armas para poder matar al hijo de puta.

—No, tomé un monstruo para obtener información sobre su Alfa. Es Peter Hale.

Chris rodó sus ojos, —De eso estoy consciente. El Sheriff tuvo la amabilidad de decirme no hace cinco minutos.

Kate se retiró, —¿El Sheriff lo sabe?

La sonrisa de Victoria era fría y cruel, cuando ella respondió: —Por supuesto que él lo sabe. Derek le ha contado todo y tienen una chaqueta de evidencia en tu contra. Tu diversión reciente les ha dejado suficiente evidencia para condenarte de por vida. Felicitaciones por tu pura estupidez.

—Debe haber algo que puedas hacer. —Kate la escuchaba incrédula. El poder que ejercía la matriarca significaba que tenían contactos para ver que se retiraran los cargos, o los presos terminan desapareciendo misteriosamente en el camino a la cárcel, etc.

Victoria se burló, —Puedo hacer... mucho.

Kate no era la única que podía escuchar el silencio, pero, —¿Qué te detiene?

Victoria la miró como si cuestionara su inteligencia. —No puedes hablar en serio, Kate. Has traído la ley a nuestra puerta y has roto el código.

Kate se indignó, —Tengo un Alfa persiguiéndome.

Chris pareció apenado. —Por eso se te permitirá llevar armas, pero eso es todo, Kate. Victoria ha hablado, no recibirás ayuda de esta casa.

Kate quería discutir, pero sabía que era inútil. La familia era demasiado malditamente matriarcal a veces. Estaba claro que su hermano la había arrojado a los lobos, literalmente en su caso. Su adherencia al código vería a los monstruos ganar, de eso estaba segura. Tendría que hacerlo sola, y lo haría. Ella mataría a cada uno de ellos.

Ella sacó las armas que necesitaría bajo sus ojos aún vigilantes, —Solo mírame... voy a matar a cada uno de ellos.

Ahora Edward todavía estaba vigilando a su nieto y estaba muy feliz de jugar juegos mentales con el malvado individuo. Uno, él era el rey Fae y él era mucho mejor jugando el juego, y esperaba que siguiera corriendo lo suficiente como para que Stiles pudiera expresar su opinión. Su chico se rindió y utilizó todos sus poderes para salvar a Derek cuando la perra le había disparado. Y ahora ella había atacado a su compañero y lo había torturado.

Se entregó a su teatro y se materializó en el estudio: —Querida parece que te molesta un poco.

Chris y Kate estaban nerviosos, pero Victoria era una clienta más fría: —No eres un demonio, así que no te representes como su Magestad. Es impropio.

Edward estaba impresionado, —Tienes razón, Lady Argent, no, pero pensé que me divertiría y le advertiría a la señorita Kate.

Kate estaba realmente cabreada preguntándose cómo había molestado a este 'Rey' —¿Qué he hecho?

—Relájate Señorita Kate. Tengo mi Reino Fae para atender. No soy yo de quien deberías preocuparte.

—¿Entonces quién?

La sonrisa de Edward haría retroceder a los depredadores, —Por mi nieto, por supuesto

Kate podía escuchar cómo se acercaba el aullido, pero si había alguien más detrás de ella, entonces ella tenía que saberlo. —¿Quién es él?

—El verdadero compañero del lobo que acabas de torturar, es mejor que Hale llegue a ti primero. Sería una bendición para un cabreado de Fae proteger a su compañero.

Kate no tenía otra opción: corrió con fuerza.


	12. Epílogo: Life choices

 

Edward revoloteó en la habitación de Stiles como si fuera capaz de pasar de un pensamiento al siguiente. Fue una habilidad increíblemente útil, también eficiente en el tiempo. Stiles estaba reaccionando en el momento en que sintió el desplazamiento del aire. Edward también estaba contento y dijo: "Impresionante pupilo" y eso fue un gran elogio para él.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —No puedo evitarlo, él saca mi racha protectora.

Edward no habría esperado nada más en verdad. Él estaría molesto con su nieto si hubiera sido de otra manera. Aún así, sabía cómo obtener una reacción positiva de su heredero oficial: —Sí, ahora tengo noticias que apelarán a su vena vengativa.

Stiles se animó ante eso, pero tuvo cuidado de no empujar a Derek de su sueño reparador. Es posible que haya curado las heridas físicamente, pero Stiles quería darle tiempo a su compañero para sanar mentalmente. —Oh, ¿todavía está viva?— Preguntó Stiles con cuidado.

Edward sonrió mientras explicaba, —Me he asegurado de que mientras corría. Peter se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para romper sus talones, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle daño.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa - había una razón por la que adoraba a su abuelo y esa era una de las razones. Stiles sintió justo que dejara que sus sentimientos se conocieran, —Oh mi diosa. Eso. Es. Increíble.

Fue agradable saber que a pesar de las situaciones muy serias en las que Stiles se encontraba actualmente, todavía podía parecer un adolescente. Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros por la alabanza, —Lo intento... ahora ve por ella.

Stiles se levantó cuidadosamente, —¿Lo vigilarás para que no se asuste?

Edward rodó sus ojos, —No te preocupes, estaré pendiente de tu damisela hombre lobo.

Stiles se rió suavemente por la mera sugerencia de que Derek era una damisela en apuros. Sí, había necesitado que lo rescataran, pero no había nada ni remotamente parecido a la princesa sobre Derek: en su caso era todo un hombre o un lobo. —Derek no es una princesa, pero aprecio la ayuda.

Edward no dijo nada pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo. —Hazle saber por qué no te metes con un compañero de Fae.

Stiles dio un saludo de burla y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si él estaba en un verdadero modo de idiota, habría movido la nariz, pero ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mamá de la manada; Stiles sintió que él no tenía la comparación con una ama de casa rubia de los años cincuenta también.

****

Stiles llegó a la escena y pudo apreciar la ironía. De acuerdo, entonces tal vez fue menos ironía y más el retorcido sentido del humor de su abuelo. Kate había sido encerrada en el borde de la reserva, cerca de las cenizas de donde estaba la hermosa mansión de Hale. Había suficiente simbolismo para escribir un ensayo.

Stiles fue lo suficientemente vengativo como para disfrutar viendo a la loca zorra Argent revolcándose por el piso lejos de Peter. Bueno, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que era Peter, era difícil saber cuándo estaba en plena transformación. Era como si su locura se hubiera trasladado a su forma y lo convirtiera en algo verdaderamente monstruoso.

Kate no parecía una bomba en este momento. Después de todo, ella estaba en la tierra, trepando hacia atrás tratando de mantener su piel fuera del alcance de las mandíbulas de Peter.

Stiles hizo un mohín como si estuviera decepcionado, —Peter, Peter, Peter, obtendrás indigestión si la comes. —Stiles agregó casi de manera cómplice, —Todo ese ácido que ves.

El lobo se dio la vuelta con los ojos enrojecidos y muchos se estremecerían, pero no Stiles. Él solo bufó, —¿En quién crees que estás gruñendo? Cambiar de nuevo.

Kate quedó atónita cuando el lobo loco hizo exactamente eso. Deseó poder utilizar esto como un medio para escapar, pero se le rompieron los tobillos y sabía que no recibiría ayuda en Beacon Hills; su cuñada se encargaría de eso. Ella vio como el hombre salió de debajo del lobo y retrocedió. Las quemaduras eran terribles: se decía a sí misma que no importaba, que era un monstruo.

Stiles podía ver como ella intentaba hacer las paces con lo que había hecho. Stiles podía imaginarse que se había dicho a sí misma que estaba cazando monstruos, animales. Estaba empezando a ver cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ella era una sociópata, por lo que dudaba que sintiera remordimiento por lo que había hecho, bueno, si no lo hacía. Pronto vería el error de sus maneras.

Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, contemplando el misterio que era Stiles Stilinski. Se sintió atraído por el chico y supo que sería un compañero increíble. —¡No deberías estar aquí!— Gruñó.

Stiles resopló, —Derek está bien por cierto.

Kate gruñó realmente sonando mucho más animal que los hombres lobo. Stiles ahorró un pensamiento para preguntarse si realmente se dio cuenta.—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo?

Stiles sonrió, —No es mi culpa que no sepas con quién te estás metiendo.

Peter hizo la pregunta, —¿Quién eres?

Stiles decidió que era justo dar una respuesta al condenado, —el heredero real nombrado de la corte Unseelie y que se apareó con Derek Hale.

Kate palideció al darse cuenta de a quién había molestado. Ella estaba atrapada entre una roca literal y un lugar duro. El adolescente, que estaba empacando un poco de potencia de fuego, o el lobo alfa del que ella era responsable por haber enloquecido. —¡Solo mátame y termina de una vez!

Peter se animó al oír eso, pero Stiles habló en voz baja, quería alentar a Peter a que hubiera mejores actos de venganza que duraran mucho más que solo rasgar su garganta. —Oh, Peter, tienes todo mal... La muerte será demasiado rápida.

Peter escupió: —¿Qué quieres que deje que u padre la arreste?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco porque no era él. Él no era Scott, su familia había sido perjudicada por la perra psicótica y ella pagaría. Tendría que pagar, ningún otro resultado era aceptable. Además, Stiles quería que fuera un mensaje enviado para que te metieras con el paquete Hale bajo tu propio riesgo. —Sí, al mismo tiempo realmente creeré que Miss Universo puede traer la paz mundial.

Stiles sabía que podía seguir hablando con Peter, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que no se podía negociar con locos. Simplemente nunca terminó bien.

Peter estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el grito de Kate. Finalmente, la preciosa máscara se hizo añicos y se estaba desgarrando el pelo, con dolor agonizante. Sabía que el chico había hecho algo, pero la pregunta seguía siendo: ¿Qué?

Stiles sonrió con satisfacción incluso cuando llamó a su papá, —Hola papá. Tengo a tu asesino y al violador infantil aquí en el borde de la reserva. Creo que ella puede haberse roto.

Stiles sonaba tan como un adolescente que Peter estaba impresionado. Todavía no sabía lo que había hecho, así que le preguntó: —¿Qué causó su reacción?

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —No debería repartir violencia y asesinar si no está preparada para sentir el dolor de sus víctimas de inmediato.

Peter sofocó una risa. Este joven había logrado aplacar su necesidad de venganza. Él estaba destinado a ser el compañero del Alfa. Su sobrino no era lo suficientemente fuerte para Stiles, Peter sabía que protestaría... pero él era el único que podía ayudar a Stiles a lograr todo lo que podía ser.

****

Derek había despertado de la manera más desconcertante. Había esperado despertarse con Stiles en su pecho. En cambio, encontró al Rey de los Fae mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sabía que Stiles nunca se iría a menos que fuera importante. —¿Stiles está bien?

Edward sonrió, la preocupación del lobo era dulce, pero Stiles había sido entrenado por él. Edward sabía que Stiles sería más que capaz de manejar al lobo loco. Estaba más intrigado por lo que Stiles le haría a la mujer Argenta. —Está persiguiendo a Kate Argent para expresar su disgusto por lo que te hicieron.

—¿Por expreso te refieres?

Edward se encogió de hombros, —Honestamente, no tengo ni idea... Tengo curiosidad por mí mismo.

Derek no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar eso, así que sabiamente no dijo nada. Hasta que un pensamiento horrible le vino a la mente, —¿Espera Peter estaba persiguiendo a Kate?

—Eso es correcto, decidí intervenir para alargar la persecución.

A Derek no le gustó el sonido de esto. Estaba preocupado ya que eso significaba que Stiles y Peter estarían muy cerca y sabía que Peter ya había hablado sobre tomar a Stiles como compañero. —Peter quiere a Stiles. ¿Dónde están?

Edward perdonaría el gruñido, solo esta vez ya que el derecho del hombre lobo a su pareja estaba siendo desafiado. Estaba orgulloso de la respuesta de Derek. Después de todo, no había escrúpulos en la mitad de Derek sobre que Peter fuera su pariente: mataría a Peter para asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera a salvo. Él sería un buen compañero para Stiles y eso era todo lo que Edward quería para su nieto. —¿Debo llevarte a él?

Derek asintió y la gratitud fue clara en su rostro, —Por favor.

~ * ~

Edward no podía decirle que justo ahora el destino se estaba estableciendo. Derek sería un Alfa desentrenado, pero habiéndose encontrado y unido a Stiles con suerte, los problemas iniciales se resolverían rápidamente.

Aparecieron en el medio de la apertura y Derek sintió alivio al ver a Kate siendo arrastrada con los puños aunque parecía catatónica. Derek más tarde tendría tiempo para preguntar exactamente qué había hecho Stiles porque conocer a su compañero, sería adecuadamente vengativo. Estaba más preocupado por su tío Peter avanzando lentamente hacia su compañero profiriendo todo tipo de cosas que eran inapropiadas.

Stiles no estaba teniendo nada de eso. —¡Oh Dios mío! Si no me dejas en paz, te prenderé fuego y ni siquiera me sentiré mal por ello.

Peter estaba tratando de convencerlo, —puedo escuchar la mentira.

Stiles resopló, —¿En qué planeta estás viviendo? Derek es mi compañero, eres un loco-asno-espeluznante-pedo-lobo.

Derek adoraba la manera de Stiles con las palabras, pero en este momento alguien estaba desafiando su derecho a su pareja. No podía soportarlo, ya que no parecía correcto ni para él ni para su lado lobo. —¡Aléjate de mi compañero!

Peter giró en redondo, solo mirando a Edward. Stiles sabía que Peter estaba realmente loco si los despedía a él y a su abuelo. Aún así, dejaría que Derek hiciera esto. Él solo intervendría y terminaría por él si estaba claro que Derek no podía hacerlo. Él miró mientras peleaban. Vigilaba cuidadosamente la pelea mientras su abuelo le hablaba.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Maldición de sus víctimas.

Edward sonrió, impresionado, y supo que tenía razón: Stiles era definitivamente su nieto. —¿Qué pasará ahora?

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —Papá tiene un caso y un criminal. Va muy bien y con suerte pondrá fin a toda la locura y se asegurará de que nadie más venga a la ciudad.

Era una ilusión incluso para sus propios oídos, pero tenía que tratar de ser optimista.

—¿Estás listo?— Edward tuvo que preguntarle a su nieto. Se quedaba y ayudaba tanto como podía si realmente lo necesitaba, pero sentía que sería innecesario.

Stiles sabía a qué se refería y no quería decirlo en voz alta, ya que no quería distraer a Derek de la tarea que le esperaba. Él no ignoraba ni se despreocupaba de que su compañero estaba luchando hasta la muerte. —Sí.

Edward siseó al ver la garra viciosa atravesar el pecho de Derek. Stiles decidió intervenir furtivamente, primero le advirtió a Derek. De repente hubo una oleada masiva de humo de algún lado. Estaba jugando con el miedo de Peter, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para ver a Derek como el vencedor.

El truco de fuego fue suficiente para que Peter gruñera y perdiera la calma. Derek estaba por encima de la ventaja y le arrancó la garganta. Fue visceral y primordial. Stiles vio como Peter caía como una piedra.

Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que la diversión apenas comenzaba - Derek se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillaban rojos, acechando hacia él. Era en todo momento el depredador alfa en este momento y probablemente el poder de disparo. Golpeó a Stiles.... Derek ahora era el Alfa de Beacon Hills.

Oh, mierda.

_Continua en When Trust is Vital..._


End file.
